Période trouble
by Emmeraude
Summary: Durant HP4. Et si, lorsque le nom de Harry sort de la coupe de feu, non seulement Ron est jaloux, mais Hermione aussi... Leur amitié est elle réellement perdue? Comment Harry pourra t il la rétablir avec des mangemorts qui rôdent et un sortilège inconnu?
1. Disputes

Malefoy appuya sur son badge et le message qu'il portait auparavant s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes : A BAS POTTER 

Hurlant de rire, les Serpentard appuyèrent tous sur leurs badges jusqu'à ce que le slogan A BAS POTTER étincelle tout autour de Harry qui sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui montée à la tête. Hermione semblait désemparée et Ron était adossé au mur avec Dean et Seamus. Il ne riait pas mais ne faisait rien non plus pour défendre Harry.

"Tu en veux un, Granger ?" demanda Malefoy en tendant un badge à Hermione. "J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang-de-bourbe."

La colère que Harry avait accumulée tous ces derniers jours le submergea soudain comme si un barrage venait de céder dans sa poitrine. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Les élèves qui l'entouraient reculèrent en désordre vers le fond du couloir.

"Harry !" s'écria Hermione en essayant de le retenir. "Ne fais pas ça !"

"Vas-y Potter", dit tranquillement Malefoy qui avait saisi sa propre baguette. "Fais-le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre..."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis tous deux attaquèrent exactement au même instant.

"_Furunculus ! _" s'exclama Harry.

"_Detensaugmento ! _" s'écria Malefoy.

Des traits de lumière jaillirent des deux baguettes. Harry s'écarta vivement de la trajectoire du sort de Malefoy qui atteignit quelqu'un derrière lui, tandis que Malefoy poussait un hurlement en plaquant ses mains sur son visage qui se couvrait d'horribles furoncles.

"Hermione !" entendit-il quelqu'un crier.

Harry se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Ron et, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, se retourna. Ron tentait vainement d'écarter la main d'Hermione qu'elle serrait sur sa bouche en laissant échapper des gémissements terrifiés. Ses efforts étaient malheureusement inutiles car on apercevait déjà ses dents grandissant à une vitesse alarmante vers son menton.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?" dit alors une voix doucereuse et menaçante.

Rogue venait d'arriver. Les Serpentard se mirent tous à parler en même temps pour donner leur version de l'incident. Rogue pointa un doigt jaunâtre vers Pansy Parkinson.

"Expliquez-moi", dit-il.

"C'est Potter !" s'écria Parkinson d'une voix aigue en pointant Harry du doigt. "Potter a attaqué Drago, regardez..."

Harry n'avait pas bougé et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avec un frisson d'horreur il réalisa que le sort qu'il lui était destiné avait atteint Hermione parce qu'il s'était écarté. C'était sa faute si Hermione était en train de pleurer en regardant ses dents atteindre le col de sa robe...

Rogue s'approcha de Malefoy qui se cachait le visage derrière son sac, l'examina un instant et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Miss Parkinson, emmenez Drago à l'infirmerie", dit-il d'un ton très calme.

"Malefoy a frappé Hermione", s'écria Ron. "Regardez !"

Rogue se tourna vers Hermione la jaugea un instant du regard et déclara d'un ton glacial :

"Je ne vois pas où est la différence."

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le couloir qui résonnait des rires des Serpentard.

"Hermione ! Attends !" s'écria Ron avant de se mettre à courir pour la rattraper.

Rogue se tourna alors lentement vers Harry, un rictus au lèvres.

"Voyons," dit-il de sa voix la plus veloutée. "Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor pour s'être battu dans les couloirs, vingt points de moins pour le temps perdu sur le cours et trente pour avoir attaqué sans raison et délibérément un élève..."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !" s'exclama Harry. "Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps et il..."

"Taisez-vous Potter !" l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton glacial. "Deux jours de retenue pour insulte envers un professeur ! Et maintenant rentrez en classe avant que je ne vous donne une semaine entière de retenue", ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Harry ramassa son sac qui était à terre et rentra dans la classe d'un pas rapide. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table la plus éloignée du tableau et y jeta ses affaires d'un geste rageur. Deux jours de retenue à cause de Malefoy ! Il marmonna quelques jurons bien sentis et sortit son livre de potion. Il leva les yeux et constata qu'il était seul au fond de la classe et que la plupart des Gryffondor lui jetaient des regards mécontents. Harry fit le compte dans sa tête et se rendit compte qu'il avait fait perdre cents points à Gryffondor. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux et sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

Les élèves le détestaient déjà parce qu'il était le quatrième champion de Poudlard et à la place de se faire discret pour se faire oublier, il n'avait fait qu'empirer l'état actuel de la situation ! Et Hermione... Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Il aurait dû l'écouter, suivre son conseil de ne pas envenimer les choses...

"Je vais aller m'excuser", se dit-il tristement. "Je vais lui expliquer que je suis désolé d'avoir fait perdre tous ces points, ça compte beaucoup pour elle..."

Soudain il se rendit compte que le niveau sonore de la classe était disons... inexistant ! Il leva lentement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rogue.

"Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire Mr Potter ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry baissa les yeux et sentant ses joues s'empourprer bégaya :

"Je...je...Vous avez dit que... que la potion de...de..."

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait", déclara Rogue d'une voix forte. "Vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père Potter. Vous croyez peut-être cette classe indigne de vos capacités ? Je me vois désolé de vous contredire mais v..."

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. C'était Colin Crivey. Il resta à l'embrassure de la porte et dit d'une voix timide :

"Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je dois amener Harry Potter en haut."

"Mr Potter à un cours de potion à suivre - bien qu'il ne s'en croit pas digne - et il doit d'ailleurs tester un antidote", déclara Rogue d'un ton froid et ampli de menaces.

Colin rougit violemment et reprit d'une voix tremblante :

"Je suis désolé professeur, c'est...heu...Mr Verpey. Il veut le voir ; je crois que c'est pour des photos."

Harry aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde pour empêcher Colin de prononcer ces derniers mots. "La journée commence vraiment mal", se dit-il. D'abord Malefoy, ensuite Rogue et maintenant Verpey... Il regarda en direction de Rogue et le vit retrousser les lèvres tandis que les Serpentard s'en donnait à cœur joie avec leurs badges étincelants A BAS POTTER.

"Très bien ! Potter, prenez vos affaires et disparaissez de ma vue immédiatement !" aboya Rogue.

Harry fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, se leva d'un bon et courut presque de la salle de classe tant il était soulagé d'échapper à ce cours. Il sentit les regards des autres élèves sur sa nuque avant de fermer la porte. Colin avait maintenant retrouvé son éternel sourire et commença à gambader joyeusement autour de Harry.

"C'est génial, Harry ! Tu es champion de Poudlard ! C'est vraiment cool !"

"Oui, Colin, c'est cool..." répondit Harry d'un ton las.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la salle de classe où devait se trouver Mr Verpey et les autres. Colin salua gaiement Harry puis s'en alla en trottinant. Harry poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une salle de classe dont les fournitures avaient été repoussées au fond de la pièce. Une grande table recouverte d'une nappe argentée se trouvait sur l'estrade du professeur. Derrière elle, cinq chaises étaient alignées, deux d'entre elles déjà occupées par Ludo Verpey et une sorcière que Harry ne connaissait pas. Cédric, Fleur et Viktor Krum étaient assis dans un coin et semblaient en grande conversation.

"Harry !" s'exclama quelqu'un.

Harry se retourna et vit Mr Verpey et la sorcière venir à sa rencontre.

"Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?" demanda Mr Verpey d'une voix forte. "Je te présente Rita Skeeter, célèbre reporter pour la Gazette du sorcier. Elle va écrire un petit article sur le tournoi."

"Peut-être pas si petit que ça Ludo", rétorqua Rita Skeeter. "Est-ce que je peux demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ?"

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle empoigna Harry par le bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un placard et poussa Harry à l'intérieur. Il s'affala à moitié dans des chiffons, cartons et serpières. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda Skeeter sortir de son sac une longue plume verte et rose.

"Bien", déclara-t-elle. "On peut commencer. Alors Harry, commença-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, pourquoi as-tu décidé de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers ?"

"Heu..." dit Harry, mais son attention était distraite par la plume qui glissait toute seule sur le parchemin.

Bien qu'il n'eût encore rien dit, il pu lire :

_Une horrible cicatrice, souvenir d'un passé tragique, défigure le visage par ailleurs charmant de Harry Potter dont les yeux..._

"Ne t'occupe pas de la plume, Harry", ordonna Rita Skeeter. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à participer ? Comment appréhendes-tu les futures taches ?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la coupe !" s'insurgea Harry.

"Voyons Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de craindre des ennuis... Certains champions sont morts dans le passé, tu y as pensé ?"

"Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos questions et..." commença Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Cette femme ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il avait trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

"Que penses-tu de la récente activité croissante des mangemorts et des rumeurs qui circulent concernant les évènements à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Tu étais présents n'est-ce pas ?" débita-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Heu..." dit Harry. Activité croissante des mangemorts ? pensa-t-il, il faudrait que je lise les journaux un peu plus souvent...

"Ne crains-tu pas une attaque ?"

"Pourquoi craindrais-je une attaque ?" demanda Harry complètement perdu. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et à s'énerver.

"Tu es le survivant ! Tu as détruit Tu-sais-qui étant bébé ; c'est un fait qui pourrait avoir comme conséquence des représailles. As-tu peur ? Tu..."

Elle fut interrompue par la porte du placard qui s'ouvrit. Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur le seuil et les regardaient par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Dumbledore !" s'exclama Rita Skeeter d'une voix enchantée. "Comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien, merci", répondit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre. "Harry, pourrais-je te parler quelques instants s'il-te-plait."

Harry se leva d'un bon - très content de se débarrasser de Rita Skeeter - et sortit du placard pour rejoindre Dumbledore qui se tenait dans un coin du couloir.

"Harry", chuchota Dumbledore d'un ton grave, "j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir dans mon bureau ce soir. Le mot de passe est " malabar ", viens directement après dîner."

"Professeur, Rita Skeeter m'a parlé des mangemorts, est-ce vrai qu'ils..."

"Ce soir Harry", répondit Dumbledore. "Maintenant, je crois que tu es attendu à la cérémonie des baguettes", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Il se retourna et entra dans la salle de classe, suivit par Harry.

La cérémonie dura deux heures. Le photographe avait eu beaucoup de mal pour la photo de groupe et ne les laissa partir qu'après avoir fait des photos individuelles des quatre champions. Harry descendit manger, mais ne vît ni Hermione, ni Ron. "Il a dû rester avec Hermione à l'infirmerie", pensa Harry tristement. Il s'assit au bout de la longue table des Gryffondor et mangea seul. Dix minutes plus tard, il se leva - ne pouvant presque rien avaler - et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

"_Scurra sum _", dit-il à la grosse dame.

"Mais certainement mon cher", répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de lui ouvrir le passage.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, il aperçut Ron et Hermione assis côte à côte près de la cheminée. Harry hésita un moment, puis s'approcha timidement d'eux. Il remarqua que les dents d'Hermione étaient redevenues normales mais qu'elle paraissait plutôt renfrognée. Ron leva la tête et remarqua Harry.

"Quoi ?" aboya-t-il. "T'es venu me jeter un sort à moi aussi ?"

Harry fut un peu prit au dépourvu par cette réaction mais décida de l'ignorer.

"Je...je suis venu m'excuser", répondit Harry d'une voix faible en se tournant vers Hermione.

"T'excuser ?" explosa alors Hermione. "Tu es venu t'excuser ; mais de quoi ? De ne pas me défendre devant Rogue alors que c'est de ta faute si j'ai été ensorcelée ? De ne pas m'avoir soutenue en m'accompagnant à l'infirmerie ? D'avoir fait perdre cents points à Gryffondor simplement parce que tu ne sais pas comment contrôler tes nerfs ?"

La salle commune était devenue subitement silencieuse. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers les trois et les regardaient d'un air surpris. Les disputes entre Ron et Hermione étaient habituellement ignorées mais là, c'était Harry qui se disputait avec les deux autres, fait très inhabituel. Harry se sentit rougir à l'annonce de la dernière phrase ; Hermione avait totalement raison, il en était bien conscient, mais de là à l'accuser de ne pas l'avoir défendue ! "Je dois avoir manquer quelque chose, se dit-il. Hermione ne s'énerve pratiquement jamais..."

"Moi au moins je l'ai accompagnée à l'infirmerie", ajouta Ron d'un ton venimeux.

Harry qui l'avait ignoré jusqu'à présent se tourna brusquement vers lui. Toute la colère et le stress qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours explosèrent.

"Tu crois peut-être que j'aurais pu partir l'accompagner alors que Rogue était à un mètre de moi ? Il ne m'aurait pas laissé m'échapper comme ça je crois !" hurla Harry de toute la force de ses poumons.

"Tais-toi Harry !" répliqua Hermione d'une voix forte et suraiguë. "Ron a raison ! Ce tournoi t'arrange plus qu'autre chose ! Tu peux ne plus travailler en cours puisque tu n'as plus d'examens, la vie est belle, hein ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione ! Tu dévies le sujet, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de participer ! Ron t'as rallié à sa cause, c'est ça ?" s'emporta Harry.

Il avait compris maintenant pourquoi Hermione était en colère. Au fond d'elle-même elle était jalouse de lui pour le tournoi, elle aurait bien voulu montrer ses capacités devant les autres élèves de l'école, mais son amitié avec Harry et son intelligence avaient pris le dessus. Pourquoi se disputer avec Harry alors qu'il n'y était pour rien...? Elle comprenait parfaitement la situation. Cependant la dispute entre Malefoy et Harry, et Ron à ses côtés défendant son opinion lui avait fait changer d'avis.

"C'est de ma faute maintenant ?" s'écria Ron qui s'était levé de sa chaise et s'approcher de lui d'un air menaçant.

"Tout à fait !"

"RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !"

"C'EST DE TA FAUTE !"

"CA SUFFIT !" hurla Hermione.

Ron et Harry se turent mais continuaient à se fixer dans les yeux en serrant les poings. La salle commune retenait son souffle. Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui avait les oreilles aussi rouges qu'une tomate et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle, confirmant ce que Harry pensait. Elle préférait la compagnie de Ron à la sienne.

"Je suis désolée Harry, mais Ron et moi devons faire notre devoir de métamorphose. Si tu pouvais nous laissez...", dit Hermione d'un ton froid.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la salle commune en prenant bien soin de faire claquer le portrait de la grosse dame qui commença à tempêter contre les élèves de mauvais caractère. Il couru au troisième étage dans une salle de classe vide, ferma la porte d'un colaporta et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

Il n'avait jamais pleurer, ou pratiquement, depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Chez les Dursley, il avait appris très tôt que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse. Quand Harry avait environ trois ans et demi, il était tombé dans les escaliers et s'était entaillé la paume de la main avec le ciseau qu'il tenait dans la main. La blessure saignait abondamment et il commença à pleurer. Oncle Vernon, ameuté par tout ce raffut, découvrit Harry assis au bas des marches pleurant en serrant sa main douloureuse contre son buste. Oncle Vernon avait commencer à tempêter contre Harry qui tachait le tapis avec son sang puis lui avait assené une belle paire de claques avant de le jeter dans son placard. Harry avait pleuré silencieusement toute la nuit, et ce fût bien une des dernière fois qu'il versa des larmes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry finit par se calmer et tacha de reprendre ses esprits. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur une table. Il essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il venait de perdre ses deux seuls meilleurs amis, ses tout premiers amis.

"Ron est vraiment un idiot !" s'écria-t-il à voix haute.

Cette journée avait vraiment été atroce ! Il avait reçu deux jours de retenue - dont il ignorait la date - de la part de Rogue, il avait fait perdre cents points à sa maison et cette stupide journaliste lui avait parlé de mangemorts qui reprenaient apparemment du service. "Dumbledore m'expliquera tout ce soir", pensa Harry.

Tout à coup, il sursauta et regarda sa montre. Dumbledore voulait lui parler après le dîner, qui était terminé depuis une heure environ ! Harry sauta sur ses pieds et couru vers la porte. Il appuya sur la poignée et la porte se révéla bloquée.

"Stupide porte !" siffla Harry en appuyant fortement contre la porte. "Ouvre toi bon sang ! Je suis déjà en retard !"

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il l'avait verrouillé vingt minutes plus tôt avec le sort qu'il avait trouvé ce midi à la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit d'un "_alohomora _" jeté à la hâte et se mit à courir vers le bureau de Dumbledore en priant pour qu'il ne rencontre personne, le couvre-feu étant passé. Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau et s'arrêta dans un long dérapage. Il attendit un moment le temps de reprendre son souffle est de se sécher les yeux.

"Malabar !" dit-il à la gargouille qui fit aussitôt un pas sur le côté.

Il gravit la première marche de l'escalier qui se mit à avancer seul pour l'amener devant la porte en bois sculpté du bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa trois coups et ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu Dumbledore dire "entrez !". Il pénétra dans le gigantesque bureau. Fumseck se tenait sur son perchoir et le fixait de ses yeux d'or.

"Entre Harry, entre !" dit Dumbledore qui se tenait derrière son bureau.

"Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé...", s'excusa Harry faiblement en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Cette journée l'avait vidé de ces forces, il était exténué.

"Tout va bien, Harry ?" demanda la directeur d'un ton inquiet.

Harry leva les yeux et parut surpris. "Je dois avoir les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré...", pensa Harry.

"Oui. Je suis simplement fatigué, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Le directeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un œil critique et d'un air inquiet, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Je t'ai demandé de venir me voir, Harry, parce que j'aimerais te parler de certains évènements qui se sont produits au cours de la semaine dernière", commença Dumbledore. "Comme diraient les moldus : je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Te souviens-tu de ce que sont des mangemorts, Harry ?"

"Ce sont les partisans de Voldemort", répondit Harry en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Bill Weasley lors de la coupe de Quidditch.

"Oui ; plus précisément ce sont ses serviteurs. Ils portent la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant-bras gauche et c'est grâce à elle que Voldemort - avant que tu ne le fasses disparaître - les appelait à lui. Te rappelles-tu de l'attaque le jour de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Ce n'était que la première attaque parmis plusieurs qui suivront. Ces dernières semaines, les mangemorts ont attaqué plusieurs familles moldus. Leur technique est simple : ils n'attaquent que la nuit, pénètrent dans les maisons grâce au alohomora ou silencio pour les alarmes, capturent les moldus, les torturent quelques minutes puis les tuent d'un simple sortilège de la mort."

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait étudié les sortilèges impardonnables dans la classe de Maugrey et il en connaissait tous les effets.

"Il se trouve, Harry, que l'une de ses familles portaient le nom de Potter. C'est un nom répandu, je le sais bien, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une simple coïncidence", déclara Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se geler. Que lui voulaient-ils ? C'était donc de cela que parlait Rita Skeeter... Il leva les yeux et vit le directeur l'observant attentivement.

"Que fait le ministère ? Vous ne pouvez pas les envoyer à Azkaban ?" demanda Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"Je crains que ça ne soit pas si simple que ça, Harry. Le ministre ferme les yeux sur toutes ces attaques, il refuse obstinément de voir la réalité en face. J'aimerais que tu fasses attention, Harry, je sais que tu dois t'occuper de beaucoup de problèmes et ta participation forcée au tournoi ne m'enchante guère moi non plus. Reste sur tes gardes."

"D'accord monsieur."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment ; j'ai entendu parler de ta dispute avec Mr Weasley et Miss Granger - déjà ? se dit Harry - mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir."

"Merci monsieur", murmura Harry qui se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il allait sortir quand il entendit comme un roucoulement. Il se tourna et vit Fumseck qui le regarda dans les yeux en poussant un chant doux et calmant. Harry sourit et sortit du bureau après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Dumbledore.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, il remarqua que plusieurs élèves ainsi que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore couchés. Il les ignora avec un pincement au cœur et monta dans son dortoir. Il allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose posée sur son oreiller. Il s'approcha et découvrit une lettre qu'il supposa être de Sirius. Il l'ouvrit et la lu rapidement. Sirius, qui avait apparemment bien reçu sa lettre, lui demandait - tout comme Dumbledore - d'être sur ses gardes et lui proposait aussi de le rencontrer devant la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor durant la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre.

Harry soupira et se mit en pyjama dans la pénombre du dortoir silencieux. Les rayons de la pleine lune filtraient à travers la fenêtre et Harry se surprit à penser au pauvre professeur Lupin qui devait se trouver dans la forêt en ce moment. Il tira les rideaux rouges autour de son lit et se coucha, perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à Ron et à Hermione qui ne voulait plus lui parler et à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le directeur. Il s'endormit rapidement et sombra dans un sommeil lourd, envahi de mangemorts encagoulés, de Malefoy couvert de furoncles et de Rita Skeeter aux dents si longues qu'elle marchait dessus.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent un supplice pour Harry. La date de la première tâche approchait de plus en plus vite et Harry sentait son angoisse grandir en lui, l'oppressant un peu plus jour après jour. Ron, Hermione et la plupart des Gryffondor l'évitaient et il devait subir les remarques sarcastiques et cruelles des élèves des autres maisons. L'article de Rita Skeeter avait paru quelques jours après son interview. Cependant, le tournoi n'occupait que le dernier paragraphe de l'article de deux pages. Le reste résumait la vie de Harry. Il avait aussi effectué ses deux jours de retenues avec Rogue qui lui avait fait remplir des pots de queues de lézard du Mexique et de pattes de salamandres réputées pour leur effet de guérison des brûlures.

Il voyait maintenant les jours défiler comme s'ils étaient tous identiques. Il s'était inconsciemment établi une sorte de routine : il se rendait aux repas seul, s'asseyait au bout de la table de Gryffondor et n'avalait presque rien à cause de son manque d'appétit. Puis, il allait en cours et prenait le plus de notes possible. Il passait la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque pour apprendre le plus de sorts possibles et en oubliait parfois d'aller déjeuner. Il restait levé jusque tard dans la nuit pour réviser, ce qui lui valait de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

"Si Hermione me voyait en ce moment, elle n'en croirait pas ses yeux..." pensa tristement Harry, un soir qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque.

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry déprimait. Certains professeurs le regardaient dans air inquiet quand il le croisait revenant de la bibliothèque juste avant le couvre-feu, et le professeur McGonnagal lui conseilla plus d'une fois d'aller voir Mme Pomfrey.

Le samedi précédant la première tâche apporta avec lui le jour de la visite à Pré-au-Lard. Harry, qui ne voulait pas subir les sarcasmes et les railleries de ses camarades, décida de ne pas y aller. Le samedi matin, il attendit donc que les élèves soient tous partis pour aller se promener au bord du lac. Il croisa quelques élèves de première et deuxième année qui discutaient paisiblement assis sur des bancs.

"Eux au moins n'ont pas de problèmes", se dit Harry en passant devant eux.

Il fit une fois le tour du grand lac, puis, exténué et les jambes tremblantes, s'assis sur un rocher à la lisière de la forêt et à l'abri des regards. Il se pencha vers une flaque d'eau et observa son pâle reflet. Le manque de nourriture et de sommeil étaient évident : il avait maigri et de grandes cernes noires soulignées ses yeux. "Je ressemble à un zombi, pensa Harry, pas étonnant que tout le monde m'évite !" Sa cicatrice, plus rouge que jamais, lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Ce n'était pas bon signe ! Harry ferma les yeux et inspira fortement l'air frais en tentant de se relaxer.

"Hermione m'aurait conseillé d'aller voir Dumbledore immédiatement", se dit Harry en esquissant un triste sourire. "Si au moins Ron et elle avaient été là, il aurait pu m'aider !"

Harry resta assis à broyer du noir durant une bonne heure. Perdu dans ses sinistres pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que l'air autour de lui s'assombrissait petit à petit. C'était comme si un voile noir l'entourait. Soudain, Harry sentit une drôle d'odeur qui ressemblait fortement à celle du souffre qu'ils utilisaient en cours de potion. Harry fronça des sourcils et parût sortir de sa rêverie.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Il consulta sa montre en se demandant s'il s'était endormi - "C'est quoi cette odeur ?" dit-il à voix haute d'un ton surpris - et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était que 11h du matin. Une vague de panique le traversa. Ce n'était pas normal du tout qu'il fasse nuit à cette heure-ci !

Il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il fit un pas hésitant en avant et pénétra dans cet étrange brouillard de ténèbres. L'odeur devint plus forte et Harry, qui avait respiré un grand coup, ressentit tout d'un coup une vive douleur dans sa tête et sa poitrine. Il toussa et, se souvenant de ses connaissances moldues, reconnu ce brouillard comme un gaz volatile.

Il regarda rapidement de tous les côtés en cherchant une issue mais ne vit que du noir. Il avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues et il commençait à tousser. Une sourde panique le prit et il se mit à courir droit devant lui. Le brouillard semblait le suivre. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Ses jambes tremblaient et il rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour continuer à courir. Une branche lui érafla la joue. Il courait toujours, complètement englouti dans le brouillard noir. Tout n'était que ténèbres.

Tout d'un coup, son pied droit glissa sur quelque chose, il cria, et il tomba à plat ventre. Et la nuit se fit jour. Harry cligna des yeux à cause de l'abondance de lumière et regarda autour de lui. Il devait se trouver dans la forêt interdite car il était étalé sur un tapis de feuilles sèches et il était entouré d'arbres gigantesques. Aucune trace du brouillard noir. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé, tout était calme. Le souffle du vent se faisait entendre en passant à travers les feuillages des arbres et Harry entendait des rires d'élèves au loin.

Il se releva doucement et s'appuya contre un grand pin, le temps de reprendre son souffle et que ses jambes arrêtent de trembler. Il se trouvait dans une petite clairière recouverte de feuilles sèches et de petites touffes d'herbe ci et là. Ses mains le picotaient douloureusement. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elles étaient couvertes d'égratignures. Des gouttes de sang perlées sur sa peau et Harry les essuya prestement sur sa robe de sorcier. Ses jambes flageolaient de plus en plus. Il s'assit sur de la mousse et scruta les environs nerveusement.

"C'était quoi ce truc ?" dit-t-il à voix haute et tremblante tout en se demandant s'il avait été sujet d'une hallucination.

Au bout de dix minutes, sentant que ses jambes pouvaient à nouveaux le porter, il se releva. Il soupira, jeta nerveusement un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et se dirigea vers Poudlard qu'il apercevait à quelques centaines de mètres.

* * *

La grande salle résonnait des discussions des élèves et des bruits des couverts tintant sur les assiettes en or. Des bougies flottaient sous le ciel étoilé qui tenait lieu de plafond. Assis à la table des Gryffondor se tenaient Ron et Hermione entourés de leurs camarades de chambres. Ils avaient tous le teint rosé par leur journée à Pré-au-Lard. 

"Ron, tu ne trouves pas que Harry est un peu pâle ?" demanda Hermione qui regardait Harry assis seul au bout de la table qui lisait un livre poussiéreux. "Il est peut-être malade, il n'a pratiquement rien mangé cette semaine..."

"Huh ?" répondit Ron qui avait la bouche pleine de patates qu'il avala bruyamment. "Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à sa santé ? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on le regarde ; et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire !"

"Ron ! Ne sois pas stupide. Tu vois bien qu'il est déprimé et fatigué !"

"Je me fiche qu'il soit dépressif ! Et c'est son problème s'il ne dort pas !"

"Mais tu vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ; regarde ses mains, elles sont toutes écorchées. Ce n'était pas le cas ce matin."

"Il est peut-être tombé dans les escaliers ?" proposa Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

"Et cette entaille qu'il a sur la joue... Tu crois qu'il est allé dans la forêt ?" balbutia Hermione avec un air inquiet inscrit sur le visage.

Ron risqua un coup d'œil vers Harry et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Hermione avait raison, Harry était tout pâle et avait de grandes cernes qui lui soulignées les yeux. Il avait l'air triste et déprimé, et pianotait nerveusement des doigts sur la table. Ron eu une soudaine envie de se lever, d'aller s'excuser auprès de lui et de lui proposer une partie d'échec. Mais cette envie s'étouffa rapidement quand il pensa à la gloire que Harry recevrait dans deux jours après la première tâche du tournoi. Cette espèce d'idiot allait encore se faire féliciter par tout le monde ! Ron sentit une bouffé de colère monter en lui et se tournant vers Hermione, dit :

"De toutes façons, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Après ce qu'il t'a fait il y a deux semaines... Tu te rappelles comment il nous a parlé ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry avec un pincement au cœur puis se tourna vers Lavande pour lui parler du cours de sortilège.

* * *

Harry était assis seul à table et feuilletait un livre "_sortilèges à effet nocif, comment les reconnaître_ " pour tenter de trouver l'origine du sort utilisé sur lui dans la forêt. Il était sûr que ce brouillard noir était de la magie noire. Il avait déjà passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Sa recherche était d'autant plus difficile qu'il ne connaissait ni le nom du sort, ni ses véritables effets (à part une légère difficulté à respirer et un fâcheux mal de tête). 

D'ailleurs, son mal de tête était de pire en pire. Le bruit environnant résonnait dans sa tête et il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Il soupira, ferma son livre et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Ses derniers temps, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler sans se sentir mal. Il regarda le long de la table et aperçu Ron et Hermione discuter avec les autres Gryffondor. "Ils ont de la chance...", pensa-t-il.

Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta violemment. Il se retourna d'un geste brusque et s'aperçut que ce n'était que Hagrid qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

"Tout va bien Harry ?" demanda Hagrid en l'observant du haut de ses 3,42 mètres.

"Oui, oui..." répondit Harry le souffle court et le cœur cognant fortement dans sa poitrine.

"Tu peux venir me voir ce soir vers minuit ?" chuchota Hagrid. "J'ai quelque chose de très important à te montrer. Apporte ta cape d'invisibilité, je t'attendrai". Puis il haussa un peu la voix et dit : "c'est gentil, Harry, mais je me débrouillerai. Bonne soirée."

Harry, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot, se demanda pourquoi Hagrid voulait le voir à une heure si tardive. Il se leva et sortit de la grande salle en espérant qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour Sirius ce soir.

* * *

Ce soir-là, à onze heures et demie, Harry revêtit sa cape et descendit silencieusement les marches qui menaient à la salle commune. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde debout. Fred et George se tenaient dans un coin de la salle et chuchotaient en écrivant quelque chose sur un long parchemin ; Ron finissait ses devoirs à côté de Hermione qui lisait un gros grimoire et les frères Crivey essayaient d'ensorceler des badges VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY pour leur faire dire VIVE HARRY POTTER à la place.

Harry passa devant eux sans un bruit et attendit devant le portrait de la grosse dame que quelqu'un daigne ouvrir le passage. Au bout de dix minutes, alors que Harry commençait à s'inquiéter d'être en retard, le portrait s'ouvrit. Il se glissa rapidement dehors et faillit écraser la queue de Pattenrond qui lui avait permis de sortir. Le chat le fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes et miaula doucement avant de rentrer dans la salle commune.

Harry resta figé sur place. Il avait bien sa cape d'invisibilité ? Comment faisait donc Pattenrond pour le voir ? Réalisant qu'il allait être en retard, il se mit en marche en pensant que Miss Teigne arrivait elle aussi à le voir malgré la cape.

"Espérons que je ne rencontre pas Mc Gonnagal sous sa forme animagus...", pensa Harry.

Le parc était plongé dans le noir. On ne voyait ni la lune, ni les étoiles. Harry marcha droit vers la lumière qui provenait de la maison de Hagrid. C'était comme un phare au milieu d'un océan sombre et immense. Il frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit.

"C'est toi, Harry ?" murmura Hagrid en jetant un coup d'œil au dehors.

"Oui".

Harry rentra à l'intérieur de la cabane mais n'enleva pas sa cape pour cacher sa pâleur et ses cernes. Hagrid s'inquiéterai sûrement. Harry l'observa et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il portait un costume marron et avait apparemment tenté de se coiffer, vu les restes de peigne coincés dans sa tignasse brune.

"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Viens avec moi et ne fais surtout pas de bruit. Tu es là au moins ?" demanda Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui", répondit Harry, peu bavard.

"Parfait, allons-y. Crokdur, reste là !" ordonna-t-il au molosse affalé sur le sofa.

"Hagrid, où allons nous ?" chuchota Harry anxieusement alors qu'ils traversaient le parc.

Mais Hagrid ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le carrosse de Beaubâtons et, arrivé devant la porte, frappa doucement deux coups courts et deux coups longs. Madame Maxime lui ouvrit et sourit en l'apercevant.

"Agrid ! Queulle ponctualiteu !"

"Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir, Madame", déclara Hagrid d'un ton ampoulé.

Il lui fit descendre le marchepied d'or du carrosse et lui offrit son bras. Ils commencèrent à marcher d'un long pas vers le lac. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de les suivre mais au bout de deux minutes, il les perdit de vue. Il était exténué. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Hagrid, ne pouvait pas non plus courir - il était trop fatigué - et voulait savoir où Hagrid voulait l'emmener. Il se remit en marche et se dirigea dans la même direction que Hagrid et Madame Maxime.

Il marchait depuis cinq minutes, baguette à la main, quand il entendit un effroyable rugissement. Il fit un bond monumental dans les airs et leva sa baguette. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Des dragons ! Il y en avait quatre ; ils se tenaient dans un enclos et étaient entourés de sorciers tentant de les contrôler. Soudain, de multiples jets de lumière rouge jaillirent des baguettes des sorciers et touchèrent un des dragons qui s'effondra. Hagrid et la directrice de Beauxbâtons discutaient apparemment avec Charlie Weasley mais Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers Poudlard. Il avait compris à quoi serviraient ces dragons, pas besoin de s'attarder ici... Il allait devoir les combattre! Rien que ça ! Il sentit son angoisse grandir un peu plus et se jura d'aller à la bibliothèque cette nuit après avoir parlé à Sirius. Il entendit soudain quelque chose bouger dans les feuillages. Il s'arrêta un instant - baguette à la main - tendit l'oreille et repartit en hâtant le pas en repensant au brouillard noir.

Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame à 23h55, et s'empressa de lui dire le mot de passe. Il pénétra dans la salle commune, heureusement vide, enleva sa cape et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et prit de grandes respirations pour tenter de se calmer. Il sentit quelque chose sous ses fesses, ramassa l'objet et s'aperçut que c'était un des badges VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY que les frères Crivey avaient pour l'instant réussi à bloquer sur A BAS L'AFFREUX POTTER. Il soupira et d'un geste rageur, jeta le badge dans la cheminée.

"AIE ! C'est ta façon d'accueillir ton parrain préféré Harry ? Ca fait mal tu sais..."

"Sirius !" s'écria Harry en sursautant. "Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !"

"Et toi tu m'as fait un de ces bleus avec ce machin que tu m'as lancé!" ironisa Sirius en retour.

"Oh, je suis désolé Sirius, excuse-moi ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure... Pardon...", balbutia Harry en tombant à genoux devant le feu vert pour mieux voir son parrain.

"Harry, calme-toi... Harry, c'était une blague. Je ne t'en veux pas", le rassura Sirius d'un ton inquiet face à la réaction de Harry. "Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu m'as l'air tout pâle", demanda-t-il d'un ton redevenu sérieux.

"Oui, oui", répondit Harry d'une voix faible, un peu honteux de s'être emporté. Il y eu un moment de silence puis Harry se mit à parler d'un coup. Il raconta tout : son nom dans la coupe de feu, sa dispute avec Ron et Hermione, son interview complètement faussée de Rita Skeeter, sa discussion avec Dumbledore sur les mangemorts, sa solitude, les railleries qu'il subissait chaque jour, la jalousie de ses deux meilleurs amis, ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne voulait plus de lui, ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'ignoraient... Il raconta tout sauf sa mésaventure dans la forêt avec le brouillard noir.

"Un dragon, Sirius ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! C'est comme si j'étais déjà mort ! Ils sont si énormes..." acheva Harry d'une voix tremblante et d'un ton désespéré.

Sirius qui écoutait depuis le début avec beaucoup d'attention, le fixa de ses yeux gris emplis d'inquiétude. Harry était déprimé, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Il était paniqué et apparemment dans un état d'anxiété quotidien.

"Calme-toi, Harry", dit-il d'un ton apaisant. "Les dragons, on peut les affronter, Harry, mais je veux d'abord que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps... Je veux que demain tu ailles voir Madame Pomfrey, tu as l'air au bout du rouleau. Non, écoute !" ordonna-t-il quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. "Il faut aussi que je te prévienne de certaines choses. Dumbledore a raison, il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes : Karkaroff, Harry. C'était un mangemort."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Harry qui sentit son moral descendre de plusieurs crans, si c'était encore possible.

"Il était à Azkaban avec moi mais ils l'ont relâché. Il a conclut un pacte avec le ministère de la magie. Il faut que tu fasses attention, Harry. Maugrey est là pour veiller au grain mais on ne sait jamais... Avec toutes ces attaques de mangemorts en ce moments et le ministère qui fait la sourde oreille face aux conseil de Dumbledore... Tu me promet d'être prudent Harry, hein ? Celui qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu veut sûrement te voir te faire tuer... Tu as entendu parler de la sorcière du ministère qui a disparu ?"

"Bertha Jorkins ?"

"C'est ça... Elle s'est volatilisée en Albanie et c'est pr..."

Harry se retourna dans geste vif et son cœur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas dans l'escalier derrière lui.

"Va-t'en", murmura-t-il prestement à Sirius. "Vite !"

Harry se releva le plus vite possible, cachant les flammes. Si quelqu'un voyait Sirius à Poudlard... Il entendit une faible détonation dans la cheminée et sut que Sirius était parti. Il s'assit par terre, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et regarda l'escalier en colimaçon.

C'était Ron. Vêtu de son pyjama violet, il se figea sur place en voyant Harry et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle.

"A qui tu parlais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne parlais pas", grogna Harry en retour. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?"

"Je me demandais où tu...", commença-t-il. Il haussa les épaules en prenant bien soin de regarder la cheminée et non Harry et ajouta : "je remonte me coucher, je vais te laisser parler tout seul."

"Tu voulais simplement venir fouiner, c'est ça ?"

"Désolé", répliqua Ron d'un ton glacial. "J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. Je vais te laisser te préparer en paix pour ta prochaine interview."

Harry sentit la colère l'envahir et, se levant rageusement, attrapa un badge sur le sofa et le jeta de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. Le badge atteignit Ron au front, rebondit et tomba par terre. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulant en abondance le long de ses joues et déclara :

"Voilà ce que tu pourras porter pour la première tâche. T'auras peut-être une cicatrice si tu as de la chance. C'est ça que tu veux, non ? Comme ça, si je meurs, tu prendras le relais..."

Il se retourna, courut vers la sortie et se rua dans les couloirs sombres de l'école.

Ron n'avait pas bougé. Il continuait de fixer la porte d'où Harry venait de sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire ces remarques...

"Harry parlait avec quelqu'un avant que j'arrive, c'est sûr. Mais qui ? Il faut que j'en parle à Hermione...", pensa-t-il. "Il faut vraiment que je lui en parle..." murmura-t-il en retournant se coucher, un peu inquiet pour Harry qui se promenait dans les couloirs.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Nul, bien, pas mal, à vomir, très bien? Donnez-moi votre avis, ça permet de s'améliorer..._

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il n'y a pas de tirets pour les dialogues (originellement il y en avait). C'est parce que j'ai un petit problèmes de chargement avec MS Word... J'ai donc utilisé la méthode anglaise des guillemets._

_Cette petite histoire ne fera que 2 ou 3 chapitres que j'ai presque fini d'écrire. La suite est moins basée sur le livre de JKR, vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme une sorte d'intro..._

_J'essayerais de la poster la semaine prochaine mais je ne vous garanti rien (je suis assez occupée en ce moment avec le brevet, les spectacles de fin d'année...). A bientôt!_


	2. Remords et ennuis

_Ta Dam! Voici le deuxième et avant-dernier chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais c'est mieux que rien, non? ;-) Comme j'ai beaucoup d'insomies en ce moment, il arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense que je l'aurai fini la semaine prochaine mais une fois encore, ce n'est qu'une date approximative... Merci à tous les reviewers, ça m'a fait super plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensiez._

_Laissez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur; et si elles sont constructives elles peuvent se révéler très utiles!_

_Emmeraude_

* * *

Lundi matin, Harry se retrouva assis dans une salle de classe vide à réfléchir tandis que les autres élèves commençaient à se lever. Il était resté debout pratiquement toute la nuit dans la bibliothèque à chercher des livres pouvant luiêtre utiles pour " s'occuper " du dragon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il envisageait sérieusement de fuir, de courir droit devant lui durant des heures et des heures sans savoir où il allait. 

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, prévenant les élèves du début des cours. Harry ramassa toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers les serres pour son cours de botanique. Il manqua de peu la porte tellement il était fatigué.

Les élèves autour de lui grouillaient dans le couloir, discutant, riant ; et Harry qui s'était arrêté se sentit très seul au milieu de cette joyeuse foule. Il aurait été mieux avec ses parents, il n'aurait pas eu souffrir s'il était mort ce soir-là. Une bande de filles gloussant et se pavanant passa devant lui n'ayant d'yeux que pour Cédric Diggory appuyé élégamment contre un mur. Cédric croisa le regard de Harry et une lueur decompassion brilla dans ses yeux.

Harry eut soudain une idée. Il s'avança d'un pas résolu vers Cédric qui continuait de le fixer, ignorant complètement les filles qui lui parlaient. Quand il fut assez près de lui, il fit semblant de rentrer malencontreusement dans quelqu'un - ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu la foule d'élèves - et renversa les livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

"Oh ! Je suis désolé ! " marmonna Harry en se baissant aux pieds de Cédric pour ramasser ses livres.

"Attend, je vais t'aider", déclara alors Cédric qui se baissa aussitôt.

"Cédric, écoute", chuchota Harry entre ses dents, "c'est des dragons" .

"Quoi ? " murmura-t-il en retour.

"La première tâche, c'est d'affronter des dragons, il y en a quatre, je les ai vus. Merci", déclara-t-il un peu plus fort en se relevant. "Je dois y aller, bonne chance pour demain."

Cédric le regarda d'un air un peu suspicieux puis le remercia rapidement à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre.

"POTTER ! " brailla quelqu'un dans son dos. " Viens avec moi, et toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Cédric, décampe de là ! "

Harry se tourna et vit le professeur Maugrey Fol Œil se diriger vers eux se frayant un chemin dans la foule d'étudiants.

" Mais, professeur, j'ai cours de b... "

" Sans importance, suis-moi. "

Harry suivit Fol Œil à travers la foule compacte d'élèves dans une salle de classe vide. Maugrey verrouilla la porte, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé.

"C'était très loyal de ta part, ce que tu viens de faire", dit-il à voix basse.

Harry ne sut que répondre, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Il prit sa tasse de thé et en avala une gorgée brûlante.

"Que tu sois au courant pour les dragons n'a aucune importance si tu ne sais pas comment les affronter", déclara Maugrey en allant droit au but.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le professeur ne voulait pas savoir comment il savait pour les dragons, c'était déjà ça. Il leva les yeux et le vit en train de l'observer avec un étrange regard.

"Tu as une idée pour de la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour affronter ton dragon ?"

"Oui", répondit immédiatement Harry.

"Ha…" dit Fol Œil apparemment pris au dépourvu. "Tu es sûr que ça va marcher, Potter ? Ton idée je veux dire…"

"Oui, normalement", déclara fermement Harry qui était un peu surpris par sa réaction. Maugrey était toujours sûr de lui… Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour lui ?

"Laisse-moi tout de même te donner un conseil, Potter. Utilise tes capacités, grogna-t-il. En quoi es-tu le plus fort ?"

"En quidditch je crois, mais je ne vois pas où est le rapport avec le dragon…"

"Tu voles magnifiquement bien d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu pourrais te servir de ton balai", proposa le professeur d'une voix rauque. Il déboucha sa flasque et en but quelque gorgée avec une grimaçe. "Tu devrais vraiment utiliser ton balai", reprit-il avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

"Excusez-moi, professeur, mais j'ai déjà un plan", déclara précipitamment Harry qui se leva pour partir.

"Attend ! rugit Maugrey. Il ne sait rien passé de bizarre ses temps derniers ?"

"Pardon ?" demanda Harry en sentant une sourde panique l'envahir. Etait-il au courant pour le brouillard noir ? "Non, non, tout va bien, merci", balbutia-t-il en se reprenant.

Il essaya de sortir mais la porte était fermée magiquement. Il se retourna et regarda son professeur avancer vers lui. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur avide dans le regard:

"Bonne chance pour la première tâche, Potter".

Il le lâcha, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Harry resta planté là, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Maugrey lui faisait peur, il l'avait regardé d'une si étrange façon… Pourquoi voulait-il absolument qu'il prenne son balai?

Il se remit lentementen marche pour se rendre à son cours de botanique. En descendant les marches qui menaient aux serres, Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, comme s'il avait couru une très longue distance. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et le monde se mit à tourner. Harry sentit ses jambes lâcher sous son poids et tout devint noir.

* * *

"Harry Potter, monsieur? Monsieur Harry Potter doit se réveiller! Harry Potter, monsieur?" 

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Qu'il se taise! Ca donnait mal à la tête…

"Monsieur Harry Potter?"

Harry prit conscience qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de froid. Qui l'appelait? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la trop forte luminosité.

"Monsieur? C'est Dobby…"

Harry rouvrit doucement les yeux et vit l'elfe de maison penché au-dessus de lui avec ses grands yeux inquiets.

"Monsieur Harry Potter est enfin réveillé! Dobby a eu très peur. Dobby vous a trouvé allongé par terre et il a cru que…" sa voix s'éteignit. Il aida Harry à s'asseoir et reprit d'une voix anxieuse: "Est-ce que Monsieur Harry Potter va bien?"

Harry regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était assis sur le sentier qui menait aux serres. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait et se sentait très faible. Il se tourna vers Dobby, et se rendant compte qu'il lui parlait, il dit d'une voix pâteuse:

"Oui, Oui, je vais bien. Dobby, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Dobby pense que Harry Potter monsieur a eu un malaise… Harry Potter doit manger", déclara-t-il en claquant des doigts. Un goblet rempli de jus de citrouille apparut ainsi qu'une barre de chocolat de Honeyduc. "Il faut mangez, Harry Potter monsieur."

"Non merci, Dobby, je n'ai pas très faim… Tu ne diras pas aux professeurs et au directeur que je me suis évanoui, hein? Il ne faut pas qu'ils l'apprennent…"

"Mais monsieur Harry Potter est malade, Dobby doit aller chercher quelqu'un."

"Non Dobby, s'il-te-plait, c'est très important pour moi. Il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent…", supplia Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

"Alors Harry Potter doit manger ce que Dobby lui donne, sinon Dobby ira voir le professeur Dumbledore. Dobby est un elfe libre maintenant et il peut le faire. Il veut juste aider Harry Potter monsieur."

Harry soupira réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Puis manger un petit peu n'était pas la mer à boire, non? Il prit la barre de chocolat que lui tendait Dobby et commença à la manger lentement. Peu à peu il sentit ses forces revenir. Dobby à côté de lui le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts brillants. Harry but le jus de citrouille et allait le remercier quand il entendit des bruits de pas et de voix qui s'approchaient.

"Dobby doit partir, Harry Potter monsieur. Il ne faut pas que les élèves voient Dobby", débita-t-il avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal et s'appuya contre un arbre le temps que son vertige passe. Il entendait les élèves arriver. Il avait dû être inconscient une bonne heure si c'était la fin du cours… Trente secondes plus tard, il vit sa classe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se diriger vers lui.

"Hé Potter, tu fous quoi ici? T'as l'intention de camper ou tu fais un dernier tour du château avant de mourir demain?"

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement bientôt suivit par tous les Serpentard qui allumèrent leurs badges A BAS POTTER. Les élèves de Gryffondor le regardèrent avec une lueur d'excuse dans le regard et continuèrent leur chemin. Harry tenta de les suivre mais il était encore trop faible, il devait attendre que le chocolat fasse son effet.

"Bah alors, Potter, tu t'es disputé avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe?" railla le blond.

"Ta gueule, Malefoy!" intima Harry faiblement. "Tu faisais moins le fier l'autre jour avec des furoncles sur la face!"

"Tu me cherches Potter?" grinça Malefoy, piqué au vif.

"Mr Malefoy, dépéchez-vous de retourner au château !" ordonna le professeur Chourave qui venait d'arriver. "Mr Potter, vous allez bien?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

Malefoy jeta un dernier regard venimeux à Harry puis s'en alla, suivit de toute sa troupe de Serpentard.

"Oui, merci. Je suis désolé professeur mais j'ai été retenu par le professeur Maugrey…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, rentrez au château vous aussi avant d'arriver en retard à votre prochain cours", dit-elle avant de partir elle aussi.

Harry resta seul, appuyé contre son arbre, à réfléchir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme cette nuit, sous peine de s'évanouir en plein devant le dragon. Un doux vent souffla à travers ses cheveux et révéla sa cicatrice, plus rouge que jamais. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit le gobelet d'or de Dobby sur la pelouse, près du sentier. Il le ramassa et murmura en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée:

"Merci Dobby…"

* * *

Ron et Hermione revenaient de leur cours de botanique quand ils entendirent Malefoy embêter Harry. Ils accélérèrent un peu le pas et arrivèrent près de Malefoy. Harry était plus pâle que jamais et s'appuyait contre un arbre comme s'il allait tomber sans support. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et avec un pincement au cœur, passèrent leur chemin. 

"Ron…" hésita Hermione.

"Je sais Hermione, tu vas encore me dire qu'il est malade et qu'il…" commença Ron.

"Sois sérieux! Je sais que à toi aussi ça te fait de la peine de le voir comme ça."

Ron continua à marcher en restant silencieux. Oui, il était triste pour Harry. Mais il allait s'en remettre après toute la gloire qu'il recevra demain, non? Il lui manquait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione, bien au contraire, mais quand on était avec elle toute la journée, on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que travailler et aller à la bibliothèque…

"Oui…" confessa-t-il en chuchotant pour que Hermione ne l'entende pas, "Il me manque…"

Hermione de son côté, pensait au soir où elle s'était disputée avec Harry. Maintenant que sa colère contre lui était retombée, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été stupide et égoïste. Mais elle aimait tant Ron… Elle soupira et murmura doucement dans le vent:

"Bonne chance, Harry".

* * *

Mardi matin, il régnait dans le château une atmosphère de tension mêlée d'excitation. Les cours devaient cesser à midi pour donner le temps aux élèves de se rendre à l'enclos des dragons – mais, bien entendu, ils ignoraient encore ce qu'ils allaient découvrir là-bas. 

Harry avait l'impression qu'une étrange distance le séparait des autres. Il était encore fatigué, certes, mais il avait dormi quelques heures cette nuit. Il était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas perdre la tête et jeter des sorts à tout le monde quand on essayerait de l'emmener face à son dragon.

Il était l'heure du déjeuner et Harry, qui se trouvait à la table de Gryffondor, vit le professeur McGonagall fondre sur lui. Il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

"Potter, dit-elle, suivez-moi. Vous devez vous préparer pour la première tâche".

Harry se leva sans un mot et sentit son angoisse augmenter de plus en plus. Il croisa le regard de Ron et Hermione en passant devant eux mais détourna très vite les yeux. Ils l'avaient laissé tomber, il n'allait pas leur pardonner comme ça (s'ils voulaient se faire pardonner…). Ils sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt, vers l'enclos des dragons.

"Harry", commença le professeur de métamorphose l'air compatissant et inquiet, "surtout ne paniquez pas. Gardez la tête froide, des sorciers sont là pour contrôler la situation. Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller?"

"Oui", répondit Harry machinalement. "Non", il avait envie de crier. "Non, je ne vais pas bien du tout!" Mais il ne dit rien et ils arrivèrent près d'une tente, dressée à une dizaine de mètres de l'enclos.

"Vous devez attendre là", lui dit le professeur McGonagall en le conduisant à l'intérieur de la tente. "Mr Verpez vous attend. Bonne chance", lui dit-elle la voix tremblante avant de s'en aller vers les gradins qui avaient été dressés pendant la nuit.

Harry rentra dans la tente et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Fleur, Cédric et Viktor Krum étaient là, tous dans un état d'anxiété visible. Lorsque Cédric apperçut Harry, il lui adressa un faible sourire que Harry retourna difficilement.

"Ah! Mais voilà Harry!" s'exclama Verpey d'un ton joyeux en se tournant vers lui. "Entre, fais comme chez toi. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux vous mettre au courant... Lorsque le public sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac."

Il leur montra un petit sac violet qu'il agita gaiement devant eux.

"Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure! Il y a différentes…heu…variétés, vous verrez!"

Il s'arrêta et fit une petite pause en les regardant à tour de rôle. Puis d'une voix faussement mystérieuse, il reprit:

"Votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de… l'œuf d'or!"

Harry regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'aucun des candidats ne semblait surpris. Soudain, un boucan infernal se fit entendre. Des centaines et des centaines d'élèves s'installaient bruyamment dans les gradins. Verpey ouvrit le sac et, se tournant vers Fleur, déclara:

"Les dames d'abord."

Elle y plongea une main tremblante et en retira un minuscule dragon, parfaitement imité; c'était un Vert Gallois. Les trois garçons piochèrent eux aussi, Harry en dernier. Iltomba surle Magyar à pointes, celui qui paraissait le plus redoutable avec ses pics et ses énormes crocs.

"Nous y voilà! Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre de passage. Maintenant il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Au coup de sifflet, se sera votre tour. Bonne chance à tous!"

Et il s'en alla. Les quatre champions s'entre regardèrent puis, soudain, un coup de sifflet retenti. Cédric prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la tente, le teint verdâtre.

C'était pire que ce que Harry avait imaginé. Assis là, immobile, à attendre son tour, il entendait la foule crier…hurler…retenir son souffle devant les exploits de Cédric. Puis ce fut bientôt le tour de Fleur, puis de Krum. Après trois quarts d'heure d'attente interminable il entendit Verpey vociférer:

"Trois des concurrents ont maintenant accompli leur première tâche. Ils pourront donc participer à l'épreuve suivante. Et maintenant, voici le quatrième champion: HARRY POTTER!"

Harry se leva, les jambes en guimauve, sortit de la tente et rentra dans l'enclos. Tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve aux couleurs aveuglantes. Des centaines de visages le regardaient dans les tribunes. Le Magyar à pointes lui faisait face, à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Harry qui avait élaboré sa technique plusieurs centaines de fois dans sa tête en attendant son tour ne perdit pas de temps.

Il sortit sa baguette et se tapota sur la tête en murmurant le sort de désillusion. Les exclamations surprises des spectateurs lui confirmèrent que le sort avait bien marché. La dragonne, qui le fixait des yeux depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'enclos, poussa une sorte de rugissement effrayant en voyant Harry disparaître. Elle resta près de ses œufs et de l'œuf d'or mais scruta les alentours comme si elle savait que Harry était toujours là.

Harry se mit à marcher prudemment et silencieusement vers la dragonne pour s'approcher le plus près possible de l'œuf d'or. Soudain, le Magyar leva la tête brusquement et cracha un jet de flamme là où Harry s'était tenu un instant plus tôt.

"Elle me sent!" pensa Harry surpris qui se mit à courir.

La queue hérissée de la dragonne le manqua de peu. Harry dérapa sur une pierre et tomba par terre. La dragonne s'était éloignée de ses œufs et reniflait le sol en soufflant quelques flammes. Harry se releva et se rua vers l'œuf brillant parmis les autres de couleur marron. Le Magyar cracha un jet de flamme et Harry sentit une vive chaleur sur son bras droit. Sa manche prit feu. Harry cria "_aqua_ " en pointant sa baguette sur sa manche. De l'eau jaillit et éteignit le feu mais malheureusement, il s'était brûlé le bras et une forte douleur le pénétra.

Il entendit le public crier et il réalisa qu'il était de nouveau visible. Et qu'il était beaucoup trop près de la dragonne...Son sort précédent s'était arrêté quand il avait utilisé le sortilège d'eau. Harry n'eût pas le temps de paniquer. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et cria: "_accio œuf d'or _". L'œuf se mit à voler vers lui. La dragonne s'en aperçut. Elle rugit avant de brandir ses énormes pattes griffues vers Harry qui ne la vit pas arriver. L'oeuf d'or lui tomba dans les bras en même temps que la grosse patte du Magyar lui lacérait l'épaule. Le sifflet retentit et des sorciers coururent dans l'enclos pour calmer la dragonne folle de rage.

"Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide à s'emparer de l'oeuf d'or! Non mais voyez-vous ça! Les paris sur Mr Potter vont augmenter..." hurlait Verpey. La foule de spectateur s'égosillait en criant: "Harry! Harry!".

Harry s'éloigna rapidement vers la sortie de l'enclos en serrant l'oeuf d'or dans son bras indemne. Le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et Maugrey se ruèrent vers lui.

"Bravo Harry! C'était magnifique!" s'exclama Hagrid avec un grand sourire.

"Vous devriez aller à la tente des premiers secours, Harry", conseilla le professeur de McGonagall en montrant d'un doigt tremblant son épaule et son bras doit qui saignaient abondamment. "Et bravo! Vous avez mis moins de cinq minutes pour prendre l'oeuf! Vite fait, bien fait!" ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, ce qui était extrêmement rare venant de sa part.

Le professeur Maugrey ne disait rien, il fixait l'épaule de Harry et le sang qui coulait. Il avait la même lueur folle dans ses yeux que le jour d'avant. Il sembla se reprendre et, se tournant vers les deux autres professeurs, grogna:

"Je vais l'accompagner voir Mme Pomfrey, il vaut mieux qu'il y ai quelqu'un avec lui".

Le professeur de métamorphose aquiesca et Harry, qui sentait sa monté d'adrénaline disparaître, suivit le professeur Maugrey. Il avait le coeur léger! Il avait accompli la première tâche et il était toujours vivant! Blessé, mais vivant.

La tente de premiers secours se trouvait à quelques mètres de la forêt. Ils allaient l'atteindre lorsque Verpey arriva, excité comme une puce et dit:

"Fo Oeil! Je peux vous parler quelques instants... Et bravo Harry!"

Maugrey sembla profondément contrarié mais répondit tout de même: "Oui, deux petites secondes...". Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit: "Toi, tu restes là, tu m'attends, compris?"

"Mais professeur, il faut que j'aille voir Mme Pomfrey... "argumenta Harry qui sentait sa tête commencer à tourner à cause de la perte de sang.

"J'en ai pour deux minutes" répondit Fol Oeil d'un ton sans réplique en évitant, pour une raison inconnue, de regarder l'épaule blessée de Harry.

Harry se retrouva seul, au bord de la forêt. La tente qui tenait lieu d'infirmerie se tenait à une dizaine de mètres sur sa droite. Harry commençait à voir flou. Son épaule et son bras lui faisaient si mal… Il patienta une minute, puis décida de ne pas attendre Maugrey. Il commença à se diriger vers la tente en chancelant lorsque quelque chose se mità apparaître progressivement autour de lui. Quelque chose de sombre, de noir. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à du brouillard… Le brouillard noir!

"Et merde…" murmura Harry d'une voix pâteuse en reculant lentement vers la forêt.

Le brouillard formait une sorte de mur noir entre la forêt interdite et les gradins, l'enclos et les tentes. Il semblait avançer vers Harry…Il regarda de tout les côtés en espérant de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ce qui se passait. Il commença à réellement paniquer. Le sang battait à ses tempes et sa vision devenait de moins en moins précise.

Tout d'un coup, le brouillard accéléra vers Harry. Il ne réfléchit même pas et se mit à courir du mieux qu'il le put vers la forêt avec un sentiment de déjà-vu. Rien que le fait de se concentrer pour ne pas trébucher était un effort immense. Il avait mal à l'épaule et au bras. Le bruit de ses pas précipités et de sa respiration erratique résonnait dans la forêt. Le brouillard s'approchait de plus en plus vite, sans un bruit.

Harry, dans un moment d'inattention faillit rentrer dans un arbre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le monde commença à tourner et Harry s'effondra par terre en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de toute petite clairière. Le brouillard s'abattit sur Harry. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il essayait toujours de reprendre sa respiration mais il ne faisait qu'aspirer du gaz noir. Il se mit à tousser et à avoir très mal à la tête.

Il chercha fébrilement sa baguette avec ses mains tremblantes mais elle avait dû tomber de sa poche durant sa course. Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient. Il toussa et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

"Au sec…" commença Harry avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

Il faisait nuit noire maintenant et Harry, allongé sur le dos sur les feuilles sèches, pria pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrive. Il ne voyait plus rien et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer, doucement.

Tout d'un coup, il y eu une sorte de coup de vent brutal et le brouillard noir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Harry à demi inconscient prit une grande inspiration comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de l'étouffer. Il vit une silhouette floue au-dessus de lui. Il plissa des yeux faiblement et vit que ses lèvres bougeaient mais qu'aucun son n'en sortait. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus rien. Il gémit. Il était comme coupé du reste du monde. La silhouette sortit ce qui devait être sa baguette et Harry sentit une sorte de choc électrique le parcourir.

Harry ouvrit totalement les yeux et une vague de sons l'engloba. Il regarda à nouveau la silhouette et reconnut la personne au-dessus de lui. Elle lui parlait et pas d'une façon très amicale...

* * *

"Ron, je ne vois pas Harry!" s'inquiéta Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë. 

Ron et elle se trouvaient en bas des gradins. Ils étaient tous les deux très pâles, ils avaient eût si peur pour Harry. Ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule compacte de spectateurs pour aller voir Harry dans la tente de premiers secours. Ils l'avaient vu partir par là avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione avait encore les traces de ses ongles qu'elle s'était enfoncés dans ses joues quand Harry s'était blessé. Ron, lui, n'ouvrait pas la bouche de peur de régurgiter son déjeuner. Le Magyar était terrifiant et Ron avait bien cru que Harry ne s'en sortirait pas lorsqu'il avait réapparu aussi près de la dragonne enragée…

Quand ils avaient vu Harry disparaître, ils avaient été surpris, comme tous leurs camarades. Hermione avait passé deux bonnes minutes à s'exalter que Harry sache faire ce sort qui était au programme de sixième année. Lorsque Harry s'était fait touché à l'épaule et que le sang avait commencé à couler, elle avait hurlé de terreur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit comment il allait, il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, elle avait été si stupide de l'abandonner comme ça…

Ron de son côté pensait la même chose. Comment avait-il pu laisser Harry tout seul? Il aurait pu se faire tuer… Les deux amis se sentaient coupables et ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre ressentait la même chose. Le fait de voir Harry affronter la dragonne avait agi comme un choc psychologique et leur avait fait reprendre la raison.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la tente et y pénétrèrent précipitamment. Des paravents séparaient quatre lits alignés. Mme Pomfrey qui s'occupait de Cédric Diggory leva la tête quand ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

"Excusez-moi madame, bredouilla Hermione, est-ce que vous auriez vu Harry? Est-ce qu'il va bien, où est-il?"

"Harry Potter?" s'étonna l'infirmière. "Il n'est pas venu me voir… Il est blessé? Gravement ou c'est une petite égratignure?"

Cédric qui avait un côté du visage couvert d'une épaisse pâte jaune leur demanda:

"Il va bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Il a réussi?"

"S'il est blessé, ramenez-le moi tout de suite", ronchonna Mme Pomfrey. "Ce garçon ferait tout pour éviter l'infirmerie…"

Ron et Hermione étaient comme pétrifiés sur place. Harry était bien venu ici, non? Il s'était brûlé et saignait abondamment…Où pouvait-il aller avec une blessure pareille?

Ils ressortirent de la tente et regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucun signe d'Harry. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas les voir? "Regagner son amitié va être vraiment difficile..." pensèrent Ron et Hermione, honteux.

Les juges donnaient ses notes. Il avait accompli sa tâche en un temps record mais avait été blessé, ce qui lui attribua quarante points. Il était premier ex-aquo avec Krum.

"Hermione, on a qu'à l'attendre dans la salle commune pour la fête. Comme ça, dès qu'il rentre, on va lui parler." proposa Ron.

"D'accord", répondit-elle simplement en scrutant la foule pour voir si Harry était là. Elle se tourna brusquement et regarda vers la forêt; elle avait cru voir quelque chose bouger. Il n'y avait rien, tout était calme. Elle soupira en espérant que Harry aille à l'infirmerie vite fait puis suivit Ron qui rentrait au château.

TBC...


	3. Le traitre

_Hello! Me revoici! Comme mes légères insomnies continuent (je suis sûre que tu y es pour quelque chose,Ouki...lol), je vous poste un demi-chapitre. Merci aux 2 reviewers du chapitre précédent (Gryff et Ouki) et aux autres de la dernière fois. _

_Vu que peu de personnes me donnent leur avis, j'ai quelques doutes pour la fin de l'histoire (en gros l'autre moitié du chapitre). Celle que j'avais écrite ne me plaisait plus alors je vais en refaire une. J'aimerais avoir votre avis:_

_1) Voulez-vous que Ron, Hermione et Harry se réconcilient (ou non)? Moi, je dirais oui mais..._

_2) Voulez-vous une fin plutôt dramatique ou "normale"?_

_3) Que pensez-vous de cette moitié de chapitre (en bien ou en mal)?_

_Bon allez, on for the show! Voici le demi-chapitre promis!_

_Emmeraude_

_

* * *

_

_Harry ouvrit totalement les yeux et une vague de sons l'engloba. Il regarda à nouveau la silhouette et reconnut la personne au-dessus de lui. Elle lui parlait et pas d'une façon très amicale..._

Harry essaya faiblement de se relever mais il ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger. Il était là, étendu sur le dos sur le sol humide de la forêt, et Alastor Maugrey le menaçait de sa baguette en vociférant :

"Je t'avais dit de m'attendre, Potter ! Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce qu'on te dit ? Maintenant t'as intérêt à me suivre bien sagement sinon je te jure que c'est un endoloris que tu te prends ! COMPRIS ?"

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Maugrey, célèbre chasseur de mages noirs le menaçait-il ? Un moment auparavant, il était attaqué par le brouillard et maintenant il était menacé par son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

"Je ..." commença Harry, "que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Tout son côté droit radiait de douleur, il avait mal à la tête et avait apparemment perdu ses lunettes.

"TU ME DEMANDES CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? Endoloris !" hurla Maugrey.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa tête se fendait de part et d'autre de sa cicatrice. Il hurla plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais hurlé dans sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une envie... mourir. Puis, d'un coup, la douleur s'arrêta. Harry était allongé sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues se mêlant au sang de sa cicatrice qui s'était ouverte. Sa respiration était sifflante et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. "Sûrement un autre effet du gaz..." pensa Harry, l'esprit assez embrouillé.

"Heureusement que je te surveillais ! Mon maître n'aurait pas était content si je ne t'avais pas ramené... Viens maintenant et dépêche-toi !" somma-t-il, son visage se déformant de folie.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le releva brutalement. Harry gémit. Il avait si mal. Il ne tenait pas debout et chancela dangereusement.

"Je peux pas..." bredouilla-t-il.

"Tais-toi et avance !" ordonna Maugrey en le traînant à moitié. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur et essaya faiblement de se défaire de son emprise. CLAC ! La main de Fol Œil s'abattit sur sa joue à une vitesse surhumaine.

"Tu essayes encore une fois de t'échapper et t'es mort Potter !" menaça-t-il. Il se remit à marcher pour passer la barrière anti-transplanage.

"Qu...qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Harry faiblement, qui, impuissant, se laissait à demi traîner par son ravisseur. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, le monde lui paraissait flou, il sentait le sang couler de sa blessure, tout commençait à tourner autour de lui.

"Qui je suis ?" ricana le faux Maugrey. "Je suis un serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres ! Son plus fidèle serviteur !" dit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque.

Harry suppliait pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. Mais la perte de sang était trop importante et le manque de nourriture n'arrangeait rien... Sans prévenir, il s'effondra. Il voyait le ciel au-dessus de lui se mettre à tourner. Il pensa à Ron et à Hermione qui devaient être en train de faire la fête dans la salle commune.

"Relève-toi !" braillait l'imposteur. "Dépêche-toi !"

Quand il vit que Harry était en train de perdre connaissance, il jura :

"Comme tu veux... Quelques gouttes de ton sang devraient suffire pour le maîtr... Haaa !" hurla-t-il soudain en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Harry, les yeux à demi ouverts vit la silhouette de son ravisseur se tordre dans tous les sens. Soudain, elle arrêta de gesticuler et se redressa. Harry plissa légèrement des yeux et s'aperçut que ce n'était plus Maugrey. C'était un homme grand et maigre avec des cheveux mi-long bruns. Il s'avança vers Harry d'un air menaçant.

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la silhouette s'approcher de lui. Il paniqua et il commença à tousser faiblement. Ses membres étaient encore endoloris à cause du sortilège de douleur.

"Ne bouge pas..." dit l'homme en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Il avait dans son regard cette lueur folle qu'Harry avait aperçut le jour précédent. "Juste un peu de sang..."

Harry, impuissant, le vit se pencher vers lui, couteau à la main. Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura difficilement :

"Vol... Voldemort est... mort".

"Plus pour longtemps alors", susurra l'homme en retour. Il brandit son poignard et...

"STUPEFIX !" hurla quelqu'un.

Harry ferma les yeux et se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience. De très loin, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

* * *

Ron, Hermione et tous les Gryffondor attendaient dans la salle commune le retour de Harry. Fred et George étaient allés chercher des litres de bièraubeurre et toutes sortes de friandises dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Dean avait préparé une grande banderole où il avait dessiné Harry souriant nonchalamment face au Magyar et Cédric hurlant de terreur la tête en feu. Tous les Gryffondor étaient tournés vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, attendant que Harry arrive. Cela faisait bien vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils attendaient et ils commençaient à devenir impatients. 

"Vous croyez qu'il est où?" demanda soudain Seamus.

"Il est peut-être encore à l'infirmerie?" proposa Colin Crivey. "T'as vu comment il s'est fait griffer…", continua-t-il avec de l'admiration dans la voix.

"Non, il est pas à l'infirmerie justement", dit violemment Hermione. Elle était anxieuse pour Harry. Il aurait dû être là depuis longtemps… "Ron et moi sommes allés voir Mme Pomfrey et elle nous a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu."

Ron, assis à ses côtés, aquiesca vigoureusement de la tête, lui aussi très inquiet pour Harry. Il n'était ni à l'infirmerie, ni dans les gradins, ni dans la salle commune… Peut-être était-il allé voir le directeur?

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, chers amis…", commença Fred qui était monté sur une table.

"Notre Harry-presque…", continua son jumeau, George.

"Tueur-de-dragons…"

"Ne devrait pas tarder…"

"A arriver!" finit Fred. "En attendant, nous allons vous raconter comment…"

"En première année", ajouta George.

"Nous avons enfermé Miss Teigne et Rusard dans les toilettes de…"

Tous les Gryffondor écoutaient attentivement sauf Ron et Hermione qui, debouts près du feu, attendait Harry anxieusement.

* * *

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonnagal observaient les sorciers venus de Roumanie s'occuper des dragons qui avaient servi pour la première tâche. D'ailleurs, Hagrid (accompagné de Madame Maxime) les regardait avec envie. Quelques élèves qui s'étaient attardés pour les regarder se pressaient vers le château pour aller faire les montagnes de devoirs qui les attendaient. Mme Pomfrey rangeait son attirail d'infirmière et, ayant fini, fit disparaître la tente de premiers secours d'un coup de baguette. 

Ludo Verpey et Karkaroff, discutaient d'un ton houleux en avançant vers les trois professeurs qui se tenaient près de la forêt.

"C'est honteux!" vociférait Verpey. "Vous avez donné dix points à Krum et…"

"Viktorrr a parfaitement rrréussi alorrrs que Potterrr a été blessé", l'interrompit Karkaroff.

"Krum aussi a été blessé! C'est du favoritisme! Harry a été le plus rapide et vous lui avez donnez trois points!"

"Ne m'insultez pas, vous espèce de…"

"Allons, allons, messieurs, que se passe-t-il", intervint Dumbledore d'un ton courtois. "Tout s'est bien passé, non? Les champions ont tous été particulièrement efficaces, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Verpey et Karkaroff s'étaient tus mais continuaient à se fixer en serrant des poings. Rogue laissa échapper un rictus méprisant devant cette scène infantile.

"On se dispute à cause de Potter? Il n'en vaut pas la peine…" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Severus…" dit le directeur en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

"Albus! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est du favoritisme!" braya Verpey avant que le directeur Bulgare ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda poliment Dumbledore.

"Taisez-vous Verpey! Krrrum a été le plus forrrt et…" commença Karkaroff.

Il fut soudain interrompu par un cri lointain qui résonna à travers les arbres. Tous les adultes avaient en un instant sorti leurs baguettes et scrutaient la forêt en retenant leur respiration. Ce n'était pas un cri de quelque animal blessé, non, ils avaient tous reconnu ce cri comme étant humain.

"Severus, Minerva, vous venez avec moi. Igor et Ludo, rentrez au château et prévenez les autres professeurs de vérifier si tous les élèvessont là", ordonna Dumbledore gravement avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, baguette à la main.

Il commençait à faire sombre dans la forêt, il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi mais c'était l'hiver. Dumbledore, malgré son âge avancé, marchait d'un pas rapide et Rogue et le professeur McGonagall devaient trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils arboraient tous les trois une expression inquiète. Le cri était un cri humain, ils en étaient sûrs. Au bout de deux minutes, ils entendirent des bribes de conversation. Dumbledore accéléra le pas, comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait.

_"Juste un peu de sang"_, entendirent-il.

Le directeur, une fureur évidente dansant dans ses yeux leva sa baguette et se mit à courir.

_"Plus pour longtemps..."_

Les trois virent à une dizaine de mètres un homme brandissant un poignard étincelant au-dessus d'une forme affalée par terre. Avec un rictus sadique, l'homme s'apprêta à poignarder sa victime.

_"STUPEFIX"_ hurla Dumbledore, son aura apparaissant soudainement autour de lui.

L'homme fut projeté en arrière contre un tronc d'arbre et s'affala, inconscient.

"Oh par Merlin! Potter!" s'écria le professeur McGonagall en accourant auprès de Harry. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et vit qu'il était inconscient. "Harry! Harry! Reste éveillé!" supplia-t-elle inutilement en prenant sa main inerte dans la sienne.

Dumbledore accourut lui aussi et s'accroupit précipitamment auprès de Harry. Il mit sa main sur son poignet et, trente secondes plus tard, déclara anxieusement :

"Son poux est beaucoup trop lent et il a perdu beaucoup de sang; je l'emmène à St Mangouste".

Il passa ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Harry et le souleva doucement. Sa tête retomba contre la poitrine de son mentor.

"Severus, Minerva, rentrez au château et surveillez Croupton Junior. Fermez les grandes portes du Hall et attendez-moi dans mon bureau", dit-il précipitamment en sortant une mornille de sa poche pour en faire un portoloin.

"Pas question Albus! Je viens avec vous! Harry est mon élève!" protesta McGonagall.

"Minerva, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter alors…"

"Alors je viens avec vous", conclut le professeur de métamorphose fermement.

Dumbledore soupira, et, sachant que le portoloin allait s'activer dans quelques secondes, se tourna vers Rogue et lui dit:

"Le mot de passe est _"hoquet de coq"_, vous savez quoi faire...". Et il disparut avec Harry dans ses bras et la directrice de Gryffondor pour réapparaître aux urgences de St Mangouste quelques secondes plus tard.

Rogue fixa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt puis fit jaillir d'épaisses cordes de sa baguettes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Croupton Junior.

* * *

Le renommé et respecté Albus Dumbledore commençait à devenir impatient. Voilà déjà une heure que lui et Minerva McGonagall attendaient anxieusement dans la salle d'attente bombée de monde. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières présents étaient d'anciens élèves des deux professeurs et,par conséquent, étaient assez surpris de les voir ici. 

Dumbledore, assis sur une chaise non loin de la porte, suçait un de ses fameux bonbons au citron tandis que McGonagall feuilletait la_ "Gazette du Sorcier"_ d'il y a deux jours. Ils avaient bien essayé d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry mais les médicomages, malgré le respect et l'admiration qu'ils avaient envers eux, les avaient littéralement jeté hors de la salle où se trouvait Harry. "Pour sa santé", disaient-ils. Quand ils avaient apparu à l'hôpital, on avait immédiatement pris Harry en charge mais personne n'avait posé de questions, trop intimidé par le professeur Dumbledore, et depuis ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle.

Soudain, un médicomage entra dans la salle d'attente, un parchemin à la main. Il était grand, brun et avait de petits yeux bleus-gris qui brillait derrière une paire de lunettes argentées. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et paraissait très professionnel.

"Professeurs", dit-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore et McGonagall. "Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait".

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le médicomage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

TBC...


	4. Mauvaises nouvelles

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite du demi-chapitre précédent. J'avais dit que ce serait le dernier mais en fait... non. Je sais, je change tout le temps d'avis mais que voulez-vous... ;-) Et puis, je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange, je me trompe (lol)? Normalement, il ne reste qu'un chapitre intitulé "discussions et... réconciliation."_

Je me suis dépéchée d'écrire ce chapitre pour "birdfire" qui part en vac' et je sais par expérience qu'attendre la suite pendant des mois c'est agaçant. Dîtes-moi comment vous l'avez trouvé. Je ne suis pas là tout le week-end et je pars mercredi matin pour 2 mois, donc je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la fin pour la poster avant mon départ.

Merci à "Rody85", "Gryffondor", "FANTASIA", "birdfire", "Niark" et "claire" pour leurs reviews. Vous auriez du me voir en train de faire la danse de la joie quand je les ai reçues... Enfin bon, passons à autre chose. Que diriez-vous de la suite de ma fic? Oui? Ah... Bonne lecture, alors!

_A bientôt!_

Emmeraude

* * *

_Soudain, un médicomage entra dans la salle d'attente, un parchemin à la main. Il était grand, brun et avait de petits yeux bleus-gris. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et paraissait très professionnel._

"Professeurs", dit-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore et McGonagall. "Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait."

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le médicomage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Des sorciers en robes vertes marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs blancs, baguette à la main. Ils passèrent devant une bande de mômes braillards aux visages verts et même devant une sorcière dont on ne voyait que les jambes et la tête. Il régnait une agitation inqualifiable typique des hôpitaux. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, le professeur McGonagall demanda d'une voix anxieuse au médicomage:

"Comment va-t-il? Il est réveillé?"

"Je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité, mais l'état de Mr Potter est assez sérieux", répondit-il après un temps.

"Je suis le médicomage Donnely et c'est moi qui suis chargé de m'occuper de Mr Potter."

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Dumbledore en répétant les mots du professeur McGonagall.

"Il souffre des effets secondaires du doloris, d'une importante perte de sang et de fatigue magique et physique. Il a aussi une brûlure que nous avons pu soigner immédiatement et une plaie à l'épaule causée par un animal que nous n'avons pas réussi à identifier."

"Un dragon", déclara McGonagall.

"Pardon?" s'étonna le médicomage Donnely, surpris.

"Ce que veux dire le professeur McGonagall, est que Harry a accompli la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers il y a environ deux heures. Il a malheureusement été blessé par un dragon", expliqua Dumbledore, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Harry a subi le doloris? se demanda le plus puissant sorcier de son temps.

"Ce qui est étrange, aussi, est que nous avons détecté une sorte de poison dans ses poumons qu'il a dû inhaler. Nous avons commencé des recherches sur cette substance mais nous pensons qu'un sort de magie noire pourrait en être la cause"

"Ce sort pourrait-il avoir la forme d'un gaz lorsqu'il est jeté?" questionna précipitamment Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ce serait possible, en effet", répondit le médicomage Donnely.

Le professeur Dumbledore commença à murmurer des paroles inaudibles dans sa barbe, les sourcils fronçés.

"Je crains malheureusement que vous ne puissez pas parler avec Harry..." déclara le médicomage Donnely en jetant un coup d'œil appréhensif à Dumbledore qui s'était arrêté de marmonner et de marcher et attendait apparemment la suite. "Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais l'accumulement de blessures, de manque de nourriture et de perte importante de sang a... Sa condition est... heu... stable mais nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps"

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" demanda McGonagall la voix tremblante.

"Ce que je veux dire est que Mr Potter est dans le coma", répondit le médicomage gravement.

Un grand silence suivi cette annonce. Le professeur McGonagall tenait une main tremblante devant sa bouche, comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer; quant au professeur Dumbledore, il paraissait avoir vieilli de quelques années en quelques secondes et le pétillement habituellement présent dans ses yeux avait disparu.

"Pouvons-nous le voir?" demanda le directeur de Poudlard au médicomage en se reprenant.

"Bien sûr. Venez", répondit celui-ci en reprenant sa route à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une porte numérotée 132C.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez-moi, ou demandez à une infirmière", précisa gentiment le médicomage avant de s'en aller.

Les deux professeurs poussèrent alors la porte et entrèrent dans une chambre entièrement blanche. Au milieu, il y avait un lit et sur ce lit se tenait Harry, pâle et immobile. Il était allongé sur le dos et une intraveineuse déversait une potion bleue claire dans son bras. Un masque à oxygène couvrait son nez et sa bouche, lui fournissant de l'oxygène. Un lent et régulier bip se faisait entendre, surveillant le cœur de Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall, d'habitude si sévère avec ses élèves, s'assis au chevet de Harry, prit une de ses mains entre les siennes et commença à lui parler doucement:

"Oh Harry, je savais que ce tournoi était trop dangereux... Tu dois revenir, tu sais. Gryffondor ne serait plus pareil sans toi. Et il faut que l'année prochaine la coupe de Quidditch soit toujours dans mon bureau."

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry tandis que le professeur McGonagall continuait son monologue. Il lui caressa gentiment le front et enleva les quelques mèches qui cachaient sa cicatrice.

"Il y réside une telle puissance...", murmura-t-il. "Celui qui t'a fait ça ira Azkaban Harry, ne t'inquiète pas."

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda la poitrine de Harry se soulever lentement. Puis, il regarda son étrange montre aux douze aiguilles et, se tournant vers McGonagall, dit:

"Je vais retourner à Poudlard pour m'occuper de Croupton Junior et prévenir le ministre. Je reviendrai quand tout sera réglé. Vous restez avec lui, n'est-ce pas Minerva?"

"Bien sûr Albus", assura celle-ci.

"Prévenez-moi au moindre changement, Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en remettre", rajouta-t-il perdant un peu de sa crédibilité.

Le professeur de métamorphose ne répondit pas et continua de caresser la main pâle et immobile de Harry tendrement. Le professeur Dumbledore allait refermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'elle demanda:

"Et les élèves, Albus? Faut-il les mettre au courant?"

"Nous verrons ça ce soir, Minerva", assura-t-il. "D'abord, occupons-nous de Croupton Junior."

"Et Mr Weasley et Miss Granger?" demanda-t-elle lentement couvrant le bip régulier qui était le coeur de Harry.

"Je vous laisse le soin de les prévenir..." répondit-il dans un souffle avant de refermer la porte et retourner à Poudlard pour y calmer le chaos qui y régnait.

* * *

Le professeur de potion se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec le professeur Chourave et Flitwick. Ils avaient tout les trois leurs baguettes pointées sur Barty Croupton Junior, qui était solidement ligoté à une chaise en bois et bâillonné et les regardait d'un air menaçant. Lorsque Rogue était rentré au château avec l'imposteur inconscient flottant devant lui, il était immédiatement allé dans le bureau du directeur et avait demandé à des elfes de maison de prévenir les deux autres directeurs de maison. Les deux professeurs n'avait pas osé poser de questions et avait accepté de surveiller le mangemort. 

Rogue leur avait simplement expliquer où et quand il l'avait trouvé, ainsi que ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry. En entendant que Harry était à St Mangouste, le professeur Chourave avait voulu aller voir comment il allait mais après que le professeur Rogue lui ai dit - d'un ton froid et indifférent - que le directeur et le professeur McGonagall étaient déjà présents, elle s'y résigna.

Et maintenant, cela faisait bien une heure et demie qu'ils attendaient le retour du directeur et de McGonagall. Les élèves devaient être en train de manger dans la grande salle et il n'y avait que quelques professeurs pour les surveiller. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Dumbledore, sa robe bleu ciel tournoyant derrière lui, entra dans la salle.

"Albus, enfin..." dit le minuscule professeur de sortilèges, manifestement soulagé de le voir arriver.

"Où est Minerva?" demanda le professeur Chourave.

"Elle est restée avec Harry", répondit le directeur avec une tristesse sans égale figée sur son visage ridé.

"Comment va-t-il?" questionna-t-elle alors.

"Il est dans le coma", répondit le directeur, allant droit au but. Il se tourna brusquement vers le mangemort qui s'était mis à gigoter joyeusement sur sa chaise à l'annonce de l'état de Harry. "Severus, pourriez-vous aller me chercher du véritasérum, s'il-vous-plait", demanda-t-il en fixant de ses yeux bleus le mangemort qui sembla se rapetisser sous ce regard flamboyant. "Le plus puissant que vous avez. Severus?" questionna-t-il quand il vit que Rogue ne bougeait pas. "Severus?"

"Oui?" demanda Rogue qui semblait être sorti de ses pensées. "Ah oui, le véritasérum... Une fiole vous suffira?"

"Oui, Severus, merci", dit-il en regardant Rogue sortir de son bureau de son habituelle démarche pressée et menaçante. "Pomona", dit-il en se tournant vers le professeur de botanique, "auriez-vous l'obligeance de prévenir les préfets de s'occuper des élèves durant le repas et de prévenir les élèves de Gryffondor que Mr Potter ne pourra pas fêter sa victoire ce soir."

"Albus, il est vraiment dans le coma...?" demanda inutilement celle-ci. "Minerva doit être très inquiète..."

"Elle l'est. Allez-y maintenant s'il-vous-plait, et ne dîtes rien à propos de Harry pour l'instant", ordonna-t-il gentiment au professeur bouleversé.

Le professeur Flitwick, Dumbledore et Barty Croupton Junior se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense bureau. Le mangemort gigotait sur sa chaise et leur jetait des regards menaçants et insolents. Deux minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue arriva avec, à la main, une fiole de cristal remplie d'une substance qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Il la tendit au directeur qui la prit entre ses longs doigts.

"Merci, Severus", dit celui-ci en s'approchant de l'imposteur. "Filius, s'il-vous-plait."

Le minuscule professeur leva sa baguette et jeta un sort qui enleva le bâillon de Croupton Junior et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. Le mangemort luta contre ses liens et tenta de refermer la bouche mais il n'eu pas le temps. Le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà versé quelques gouttes de véritasérum dans sa bouche. Les trois professeurs s'assirent et attendirent que la potion fasse effet.

"Quel sont mon nom et prénom?" demanda alors le professeur Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore", marmonna le mangemort, les yeux dans le vague.

"Qui êtes vous?"

"Je suis Barty Croupton fils, fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres", répondit celui-ci en haussant un peu la voix.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans l'enceinte de Poudlard", demanda Rogue d'un ton glacial.

"Depuis le premier septembre."

Les trois professeurs se regardèrent surpris. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et alla vérifier un parchemin sur son bureau. Soudain, le dos tourné aux autres professeurs, il demanda:

"Sous quelle personne étiez-vous?"

C'était une question qui ne semblait avoir aucun sens mais Croupton répondit tout de même:

"Alastor Maugrey."

Le professeur Rogue sembla soudain comprendre la situation. Le professeur Flitwick, quant à lui, semblait perdu.

"De quoi parle-t-il, Albus? Comment a-t-il pu rester à Poudlard si longtemps sans que l'on s'en aperçoive?" demanda celui-ci, curieux.

"Il a tout simplement fabriqué du polynectar en volant les ingrédients dans ma réserve et s'est apparemment fait passé pour Maugrey Fol Œil", répondit Rogue à la place du directeur, l'air furieux.

"Où est le vrai Alastor Maugrey?" demanda calmement le directeur.

"Dans mon bureau, dans sa malle magique."

"Que lui avait vous fait?" s'écria Flitwick d'une voix aiguë.

"Je lui ai simplement coupé quelques mèches de cheveux et stupéfixé la plupart du temps", répondit automatiquement Croupton.

"Severus, pourriez-vous aller vérifier si Alastor est bien là et l'amener à l'infirmerie si besoin est."

Rogue ne répondit pas mais se leva et sortit de nouveau du bureau. Dumbledore se leva lui aussi et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le feu et appela:

"Ministre Cornelius Fudge!"

Les flammes devinrent vertes et crépitèrent bruyamment. Soudain, une tête apparut dans l'âtre; c'était le ministre.

"Professeur! Quel bon vent m'amène ici?"

"Cornelius", salua le directeur. "Venez à Poudlard dès que possible et amenez deux de vos aurors; nous avons un mangemort qui s'est infiltré dans le château", dit il d'un ton sans réplique.

"Un mangemort, Albus? Comment est-ce possible?"

"Je vous expliquerais tout en temps et en heure, Cornelius; mais pour l'instant il faut régler les formalités. Nous sommes en train de l'interroger et..."

"Quoi?" hurla le ministre en interrompant le directeur. "C'est au ministère de l'interroger, directeur, et vous le sa..."

"Ca suffit!" coupa Dumbledore d'un ton menaçant. "Vous devriez contacter la prison d'Azkaban", conseilla-t-il en le fixant durement, "il doit leur manquer un prisonnier."

"Vous avez attrapé Sirius Black?" s'exclama le ministre d'un ton réjoui.

"Non, Barty Croupton... Junior", rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air étonné du ministre. "J'ai encore quelques problèmes à régler, je vous attend dans mon bureau au plus vite."

"Bien", dit simplement Fudge, l'air vexé et le visage rouge. Les flammes crépitèrent et un petit "BANG!" indiqua que le ministre était reparti.

Dumbledore se retourna et s'avança vers le mangemort qui semblait reprendre ses sens. Il ouvrit la fiole de cristal et lui versa encore quelques gouttes de véritasérum dans la bouche. Le directeur paraissait plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été; Harry se trouvait à l'hôpital dans le coma parce qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la supercherie - pourtant simple - du mangemort.

"Albus", dit le professeur Flitwick, "pensez-vous que Mr Potter s'en remettra?"

"Je ne sais pas, Filius, je ne sais pas..." chuchota le directeur, perdu dans ses sinistres pensées.

Une minute plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Rogue, suivit des professeurs McGonagall et Chourave, entra dans la pièce. Le professeur de métamorphose paraissait triste, et, dès qu'elle aperçut le mangemort ligoté à la chaise, se précipita vers lui en hurlant:

"Espèce de sale petit ingrat! Comment avez-vous osé..."

"Minerva, reprenez-vous s'il-vous-plait!" crièrent les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave en l'écartant du mangemort. Celle-ci s'éloigna du mangemort, redressa son chapeau et alla s'asseoir dignement sur un fauteuil en regardant l'imposteur d'un œil mauvais.

"Je leur ai tout expliqué en venant ici, Albus", informa Rogue au directeur, l'air indifférent à ce qu'il venait de se passer. "Maugrey et à l'infirmerie, justepour le temps que l'on retrouve sa jambe en bois et son œil magique", termina-t-il dans un rictus.

"Merci Severus", dit le directeur. Il se tourna vers McGonagall et lui demanda anxieusement: "Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restée, Minerva? Il y a un problème?"

"L'heure des visites était terminée et les médicomages ont refusé que je reste avec lui", répondit celle-ci, apparemment en colère contre les médicomages de St Mangouste.

Le directeur hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'imposteur ainsi que le firent tous les professeurs présents.

"Qu'avait vous fait à Harry Potter?" questionna Dumbledore en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air menaçant. Son aura avait apparut soudainement autour de lui et lui donnait un air de puissance effrayant.

"Je lui avait dit de m'attendre après la première tâche parce que cet idiot de Verpey voulait me parler mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Alors je lui ai lancé le _dolorque luctus_ pour qu'il n'aille pas voir Pomfrey. Le maître a besoin de lui. Il s'était déjà échappé, il y a quelques jours, et le maître avait été furieux."

"Le _dolorque luctus_ ?" demanda le minuscule professeur.

"Un sort qui était grandement utilisé par les mangemorts durant la première guerre", expliqua le directeur, une lueur furieuse dansant dans ses yeux.

"Il sert à aveugler la victime et à l'affaiblir en l'empoisonnant par les voies respiratoires. Lorsqu'on chuchote en le lançant, il est sous forme de gaz. Comme ça, plus besoin de lui courir après, il n'y a qu'à se servir", ajouta Rogue en regardant fixement le mangemort, qui, les yeux dans le vague, se balançait d'avant en arrière.

"Une méthode très lâche...", commenta Dumbledore en se penchant vers Croupton. "Et ensuite?"

"Je l'ai attrapé dans la forêt pour l'amener au maître mais il a encore essayé de s'échapper et je lui ai lancé l'endoloris", expliqua celui-ci l'air satisfait et les yeux lui sortant des orbites follement. "Cet imbécile s'est évanoui un peu après et je voulais prendre son sang parce que mon maître en a besoin. Des sorciers sont arrivés et après je ne sais plus."

"Bien, nous en savons assez", conclut Dumbledore. "Minerva, pourriez-vous aller prévenir les Gryffondor de ce qu'il est arrivé à Mr Potter. Je ferais une annonce demain au petit déjeuner pour le reste des élèves. Ne rentrez pas dans les détails, s'il-vous-plait."

"J'y vais de ce pas, Albus", répondit-elle en s'en allant, après avoir jeté un regard pleins de menaces au mangemort.

"Severus, restez ici surveiller le mangemort pendant que je vais m'entretenir avec Fudge. Filius, Pomona, allez prévenir les préfets de ce qu'il vient de se passer."

Les deux professeurs sortirent et le directeur s'assit à son bureau en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

"Je me fais vieux, Severus, je me fais vieux..."

* * *

Les Gryffondor étaient revenus du repas depuis une demi-heure déjà et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Ron et Hermione étaient assis côte à côte devant la cheminée et ne parlaient à personne. Les autres élèves les avaient laissé tranquilles, se demandant s'ils s'étaient encore disputés avec Harry. 

Ce qui était étrange était que, durant le repas, la grande table était presque vide. Les chaises du directeur, de Karkaroff, de Verpey et des directeurs des quatre maisons étaient vides. Les préfets avaient reçu l'ordre de surveiller les élèves et de les ramener au plus vite dans leur salle commune. Des rumeurs circulaient rapidement, disant qu'il y avait eu un accident avec un professeur, ce que peu de personnes croyaient.

Des élèves de troisième année avaient croisé Mme Pomfrey dans les couloirs et lui avaient si elle avait vu Harry. Elle leur avait répondu que non mais semblait bouleversée par quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas insisté... Et maintenant, tous les élèves de Gryffondor l'attendaient anxieusement dans la salle commune. Ils avaient déjà commencé à faire exploser quelques pétards du Docteur Flibuste et à boire quelques biéraubeurre, sous la surveillance des préfets.

Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et leur directrice de maison entra. Elle avait son chapeau de travers, paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude et son front était barré d'inquiétude. Quand les élèves la virent, ils tentèrent vainement de cacher les friandises et les bouteilles de bièraubeurre derrière eux et sous les tables. Cependant, elle sembla s'en moquer. Elle s'avança au milieu de la salle et cria pour couvrir le tulmute:

"Un peu de silence s'il-vous-plait! Merci... J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mr Potter ne pourra pas fêter avec vous ce soir...", commença-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

"Hein?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Il est où?"

Tous les étudiants avaient commencé à poser des questions en même temps, l'air complètement ahuri. Les jumeaux, qui étaient debout sur une table, se mirent à crier injustice.

"SILENCE!" hurla McGonagall à bout de nerfs.

Les élèves se turent immédiatement, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur directrice aussi peu sûre d'elle-  
même. Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés en entendant que Harry ne pourrait pas venir et attendaient anxieusement la suite.

"Le professeur Dumbledore expliquera tout demain, tout ce que je peux vous dire est que Mr Potter a été attaqué par un mangemort et est pour l'instant à St Mangouste."

Hermione poussa un petit cri et Ron pâlit de plusieurs teintes. Les autres Gryffondor regardait McGonagall comme si elle s'était transformée en harpie sous leurs yeux.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Fred, qui était descendu de la table et ne souriait plus.

"Il ne va pas bien, Mr Weasley, s'il est à l'hôpital..." répondit McGonagall en regardant Hermione et Ron. "Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait."

"Pas question!" intervint George en sautant de son perchoir. "Nous aussi on veut savoir comment va Harry! Pourquoi est-ce que seulement eux deux auraient le droit de savoir?"

"Mr Weasley, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor! Et qui vous dit que j'allais informer Miss Granger et votre frère de l'état de Mr Potter?"

"Ce sont ses meilleurs amis et..."

"Très bien, de toute façon le directeur l'annoncera à l'école demain matin...", commença-t-elle dans un soupir. "Mr Potter est dans le coma."

"Pardon?"

"Quoi?"

Un boucan infernal explosa dans la salle commune. Hermione avait éclaté en sanglots et Ron tentait de la réconforter même si lui aussi pleurer silencieusement. Les autres élèves parlaient entre eux rapidement l'air ahuri. Harry allait bien il y a quelques heures... Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit dans le coma? Les jumeaux Weasley, eux ne disaient rien et regardèrent leur directrice sortir de la salle sans se faire remarquer.

"Ron... J'ai été si méchante avec lui..." sanglotait Hermione, la tête dans les épaules de Ron. "Je ne me suis même pas excusée..."

"Chut, Hermione, tout ira bien..." chuchota Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione se dégagea violemment de ses bras et lui cria à la figure:

"Tout ira bien? Tout ira bien? Tu te fous de moi? Non, tout n'ira pas bien, Harry est dans le coma! Ca veut dire qu'il pourrait ne jamais se réveiller! TU LE SAIS CA, AU MOINS?"

"Hermione, je...", commença Ron. Il s'interrompit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main, conscient que les autres Gryffondor les regardaient.

"TU LE SAIS, RON?"

"Hermione, calme-toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis..." bafouilla-t-il.

"Oh Ron, je suis désolée!" dit-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer encore plus fort.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, vous? Dégagez!" hurla Ron aux étudiants qui les observaient. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent vite fait, non sans leur lancer un regard triste et courroucé. "Hermione, on ira le voir demain d'accord et on lui parlera..."

"On lui parlera? Ron, il est dans le coma..." balbutia Hermione entre deux sanglots.

"On lui parlera même s'il nous écoute pas, peut être qu'il nous entendra..." argumenta Ron, peu sûr de lui. "On s'excusera et il ira mieux et..."

"Si Harry vous pardonne de l'avoir renié, alors vous avez beaucoup de chance!" dit fortement quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent brusquement et virent Fred et George debout devant eux les bras croisés.

"Si maman apprend que tu as laissé tomber Harry..." dit Fred en s'adressant à Ron.

"Elle te punira jusqu'à la fin de ta vie", finit George, les oreilles rouges de colère. "Comment est-ce que vous avez pu laisser Harry seul dans un moment pareil?"

"Vous n'avez pas vu qu'il n'allait pas bien?" s'écria Fred, visiblement aussi en colère que son frère.

"Vous êtes beaux à dire ça, vous! Et vous, vous étiez où, hein?" hurla Ron en retour tandis que Hermione pleurait de plus belle.

"On n'est pas ses meilleurs amis et..." gronda Fred d'un air menaçant.

"On lui disais bonjour au moins! Un Weasley est toujours solidaire, Ron."

"On dirait que t'as oublié ça."

"C'est facile de m'engueler maintenant qu'il est dans le coma!" se défendit Ron violemment.

"Oui, il est dans le coma et j'espère que quand il se réveillera, il ne vous pardonnera pas!" hurla George.

"Tu t..." commença Ron.

"Ils ont raison, Ron... Et tu le sais... On a était horribles!" pleura Hermione en interrompant Ron.

"On n'attendait pas ça de toi, Hermione...", dit Fred tout à fait sérieux avant de se retourner et de monter dans son dortoir.

"Tu nous a déçu, et toi aussi Ron", finit George avant de suivre son frère.

Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls devant la cheminée avec leurs remords. Harry irait bien, n'est-ce pas?

TBC...


	5. Discussions et réconciliation?

_Bonjour tout le monde! Ou plutôt bonsoir! Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Je l'ai écrit très rapidement et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me relire donc je ne suis pas sûre de la qualité... Vous me donnerez votre avis, hein? ;-) Je m'en vais demain (ouin!) mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews; j'essayerais de trouver un cyber-café dans le trou pommé où je vais (le fin fond de la Sicile c'est comme le Sahara)._

_Merci à tous les reviewers! C'est vos reviews qui me donnent envie de commencer une autre fic (cet été peut-être... sur papier). "Niark": je ne connaissais pas "Bananacosmicgirl", je vais aller lire ses fics de ce pas. Je ne sais pas si tu connais "Celebony" mais ses fics sont des petites merveilles. Merci pour tes reviews (et aux autres aussi!)._

_Voilà, j'ai écrit ce que je voulais écrire... En espérant que vous aimiez ce chapitre... Enjoy it!_

_A bientôt et encore merci pour toutes les reviews!_

_Emmeraude_

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que Harry avait été attaqué par Croupton Junior. Bien évidemment, les élèves ignoraient l'identité du mangemort mais tous étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le lendemain de l'attaque, le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé aux habitants de Poudlard durant le petit-déjeuner. Il était inutile de préciser que la plupart des Serpentard avait été plus que réjoui en entendant que Harry était dans le coma. On aurait dit que Malefoy avait reçu ses cadeaux de Noël à l'avance. 

Ron et Hermione se rendaient tous les jours au chevet de Harry avec l'autorisation spéciale du directeur. Ils revenaient pour le dîner et donnaient des nouvelles de Harry aux Gryffondor. Mais il n'y avait eu aucun changement, et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait les médicomages. Le professeur McGonagall avait aussi prévenu Mr et Mme Weasley qui allaient voir Harry dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

La Gazette du Sorcier, elle aussi, avait été réjoui de ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry ; sa vie, ses exploits et toutes sortes de mensonges sur sa vie amoureuse étaient publiés chaque jour à la Une. On parlait aussi d'annuler le légendaire tournoi des trois sorciers, car, selon la presse, la sécurité des champions et des spectateurs était en danger, et un des champions ne pouvant participé et étant lié par un contrat magique, les autres tâches allaient devoir être retardées.

Le mangemort qui avait attaqué Harry, Barty Croupton Junior, était pour l'instant à Azkaban, attendant son procès. Son père avait lui aussi subi les foudres de la presse et paraissait effondré. Sa femme était morte il y a quelques temps et maintenant son fils allait peut-être recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur...

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient assis côte à côte près du lit de Harry. Hermione avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et Ron regardait son meilleur ami comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment. Hermione tenait la main droite de Harry dans la sienne et lui caressait doucement le dos de sa main. Il régnait dans la chambre une atmosphère tendue, et Ron et Hermione se sentaient mal à l'aise. 

"Harry, on est désolés, tu sais…" dit Ron tout à coup.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise, puis, dit elle aussi d'une petite voix:

"Oui, on a été de parfaits imbéciles."

"J'étais jaloux, Harry", dit Ron, ne se souciant pas de Hermione qui écoutait. "Tu es célèbre, tu es riche et quand ton nom est sorti de la coupe, tu es devenu champion de Poudlard… C'était trop pour moi. A la maison et partout où je vais je suis toujours dans l'ombre de mes frères, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Charly est l'aîné et le dresseur de dragons, Bill est le grand roux aux cheveux longs qui travaille en Egypte, Percy est le plus entrepreneur et le plus brillant, Fred et George les farceurs et Ginny est la seule fille de la famille. Et moi, je suis juste le copain du célèbre Harry Potter. J'aurais tant aimé être à ta place…" se confessa-t-il en regardant les draps du lit de Harry.

"Oh Ron!" s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. "Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais comme ça… Harry et moi on t'aime bien, tu sais", dit elle d'une voix timide.

"Heu… Merci, 'mione", dit Ron, prit au dépourvu et agréablement surpris par sa réaction.

"C'était presque pareil pour moi, Harry", bredouilla-t-elle en s'approchant du lit où il était allongé. "A l'école, je suis toujours Miss-je-sais-tout, la petite intello qui n'est bonne qu'à répondre aux questions des professeurs… Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais pu leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas pu affronter le dragon; tu as été très courageux."

"Hermione?" dit Ron d'une voix timide. "Je crois que tu aurais été capable toi aussi… heu... d'affronter un dragon..."Ses oreilles devinrent toutes rouges et il regarda prestement le plafond.

"Merci Ron", répondit Hermione en souriant.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent passées dans le silence, à écouter le rythme cardiaque de Harry. Soudain, Hermione prit la parole et dit:

"Tu sais, Ron, le mangemort qui a attaqué Harry…"

"Oui?"

"Il va être donné le baiser du détraqueur?" demanda-t-elle incertaine.

"Je crois. Cependant la Gazette du Sorcier a juste dit qu'il était à Azkaban, mais qu'aucune décision ne serait prise tant qu'Harry n'est pas réveillé", expliqua-t-il.

"Je le sais, mais tu crois que Harry serait d'accord?"

"De quoi?"

"Qu'on enlève l'âme du mangemort."

"Bien sûr! Enfin j'espère… Après ce qu'il lui a fait…", murmura Ron en se disant qu'il fallait d'abord que Harry se réveille. "Réveille-toi, Harry, tu me manques…" chuchota-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami pâle comme un mort. "Je suis désolé…"

* * *

Mme Weasley et son fils Charly avançaient dans les couloirs blancs de St Mangouste. Charly était revenu de Roumanie le jour précédent en apprenant ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry. Mme Weasley marchait d'un petit pas pressé, impatiente de voir Harry. 

"Charly ! Dépêche-toi un peu où nous allons arriver à l'heure de la fin des visites !" disait-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

"Du calme maman, nous avons encore deux heures devant nous..." répondit Charly dans un soupir. Depuis que Harry avait été attaqué, sa mère était très nerveuse ; elle considérait Harry comme son fils et le fait de le voir immobile, pâle et inconscient dans un lit lui faisait peur.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils atteignaient la chambre de Harry. Un auror en robe rouge se tenait à l'embrassure de la porte, l'air endormi. Lorsqu'il aperçut Mme Weasley et son fils, il se redressa et demanda d'une voix dure :

"Mot de passe ?"

_"Avec Buck vers la tour Nord"_, dit aussitôt Mme Weasley. Elle et l'auror ignoraient la signification de ce mot de passe mais c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait donné, et, farfelu comme il était, ils ne se posaient pas de questions.

"Bonjour Mme Weasley", dit alors l'auror d'un ton beaucoup plus aimable, "je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas allez le voir tout de suite ; les médicomages s'occupent de lui."

"Il va bien ?" s'inquiéta aussitôt Mme Weasley.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est seulement la routine. Ah ! Je vois que vous avez amené votre fils."

"Oui, c'est l'aîné, Charly, il travaille en Roumanie."

"Content de vous connaître", dit Charly en serrant la main de l'auror.

"Moi de même, vous travaillez avec des dragons, c'est cela ?"

"Oui. Comment êtes-vous au courrant ?" demanda Charly, surpris.

"J'étais à Gryffondor moi aussi, mais avec trois ans de plus que vous. J'avais entendu parler de votre passion pour ces bestioles", expliqua le jeune auror.

"Je ne me souviens plus de vous, comment v..."

Il fut interrompu par le médicomage Donnely et une infirmière qui sortaient de la chambre de Harry. L'infirmière les salua d'un signe de la tête et s'éloigna rapidement dans les couloirs. Le médicomage, lui, paraissait absorbé par ses notes sur un parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Soudain, il s'aperçut de la présence de Mme Weasley et son fils.

"Oh ! Bonjour, Madame Weasley ! Je ne vous avez pas vu..." dit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

"Ce n'est pas grave... Comment va-t-il ? Il y a eu un changement ?" demanda celle-ci d'un ton inquiet.

"Aucun malheureusement..." répondit le médicomage tristement. "J'ai été informé que vos fils - les jumeaux je crois - devaient venir voir Harry aujourd'hui ; vous les croiserez peut-être."

"Fred et George ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air surpris. "Merci de l'information, ils ne me l'avaient pas dit."

"Je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de patients à traiter; à plus tard", dit le médicomage Donnely avant de s'éloigner.

"A tout à l'heure", dirent Mme Weasley et Charly à l'auror avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Harry.

A peine étaient-ils entrés que Mme Weasley se précipita vers Harry. Elle s'assit sur une chaise au bord de son lit et lui prit gentiment une main. Charly, lui, s'était arrêté et regardait Harry. Il était si pâle qu'il rivalisait avec la blancheur des draps. Sa respiration était presque imperceptible et des bip réguliers résonnaient dans la chambre. Charly s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise près de sa mère.

"Oh, Harry… Tu sais, quand tu iras mieux je te ferais tous tes plats préférés. Et…" commença Mme Weasley en lui caressant le front.

Elle fut de nouveau interrompue par deux personnes qui entrèrent dans la chambre. C'était Fred et George. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir leur mère et leur frère présents, et, les ignorant, avancèrent vers Harry.

"Salut Harry!" dirent-ils doucement sans leurs habituels sourires.

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous viendrez le voir", réprimanda leur mère immédiatement. "Vous auriez pu me prévenir…"

"Salut Fred, George", l'interrompit Charly en souriant aux jumeaux. "Hermione et Ron ne sont pas avec vous?"

Les jumeaux parurent en colère. Fred, les oreilles rouges, répondit violemment:

"Après ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ils n'ont pas intérêt à s'approcher de nous!"

"Tout à fait", renchérit George qui s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Harry. "Comment il va?"

"Il n'y a pas eu de changement… Et de quoi parlez-vous encore tous les deux?" demanda Mme Weasley, les sourcils froncés et l'air suspicieux.

"Tu n'es pas au courant?" demanda George d'une voix faussement innocente.

"Mais de quoi?" dit sa mère, qui commençait à se demander si c'était encore un coup de ses jumeaux. Elle regarda Harry tristement puis se tourna vers ses fils. Charly sentit le pouvoir des jumeaux s'activer et…:

"Ron, notre cher frère…", commença Fred d'une voix sarcastique.

"Et Hermione n'ont pas parlé à Harry depuis…", continua George.

"Trois semaines tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas été capables…"

"De surmonter leur jalousie envers leur meilleur ami. Harry est resté tout seul pendant deux semaines…"

"Et ils l'ont ignoré hypocritement tout ce temps", finit Fred, inhabituellement sérieux et en colère.

"QUOI?" hurla Mme Weasley, prise au dépourvu. Son plus jeune fils et Hermione avaient abandonné Harry? Ce n'était pas croyable…

"Et oui…" dit Fred, d'un petit air satisfait, content de les avoir dénoncé.

"Et maintenant ils regrettent mais c'est trop tard", ajouta George.

"Vous rigolez j'espère…?" demanda Charly en les fixant.

"Tu crois peut-être…" commença George, visiblement exaspéré par son frère.

"Qu'on rigolerait sur ce genre de chose?" dit Fred outragé.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Tout ce qu'on entendait dans la chambre était les lents bip du cœur de Harry. Mme Weasley se leva lentement, l'air furieuse, comme si les paroles de ses fils s'imprégnaient en elle. Puis, soudain, elle sembla exploser, et hurla:

"VOTRE PERE VA EN ENTENDRE PARLER! COMMENT EST-CE QUE RONALD A OSE FAIRE CA A HARRY? ILS VONT…"

"Maman, chut, c'est un hôpital…" essaya de la calmer Charly. "Tu vas attirer tous les médicomages de l'étage…"

"Fred, George, Charly, restez là avec Harry. Je dois aller parler avec quelqu'un…", intima-elle, l'air pas très convaincant et toujours furieux. Elle sembla se calmer, puis se pencha vers Harry etelle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. "A demain, Harry chéri".

Puis, avant que l'un de ses fils n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Fred et George se regardèrent avec un air satisfait. Ron et Hermione allaient en baver…

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall était là depuis déjà une heure. On était samedi et elle avait quitté Poudlard et ses Gryffondor pour l'après-midi pour venir voir Harry. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais quand elle le regardait dormir, elle se rappelait de lui quand il était bébé, dans les bras de ses parents, sans tous les soucis qu'il avait maintenant. Elle soupira et posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table de chevet. Elle prit la main de Harry et se surpris à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger il y a trois semaines. 

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Harry bouger légèrement sa tête. Soudain, elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Elle sortit de ses pensées, regarda sa main d'un air surpris et elle comprit.

"Harry? Tu m'entends? Tu dois te réveiller Harry…" ordonna-t-elle gentiment en se penchant vers lui. "Harry? Serre-moi la main si tu m'entends…"

Harry avait mal. Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et quelque chose sur son visage le gênait. Son épaule le picotait désagréablement. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières paraissaient être de plomb. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Son cerveau était comme enveloppé dans du brouillard. Où était-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Il sentait quelqu'un tenir sa main. Soudain, il entendit des bribes de voix qui semblaient résonner dans sa tête:

"Harry?"

On l'appelait.

"Tu dois te réveiller…"

Me réveiller? se dit-il, confus. Il essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux mais sa tentative fut sans succès. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cette voix lui semblait étrangement familière pourtant…

"Serre-moi… main… entends…"

Harry prit d'un réflexe serra immédiatement sa main. Il ne réussi qu'à faire une petite pression… Il était encore trop faible. Mais cela parut convenir à la personne qui lui parlait, car elle persévéra:

"Ouvre les yeux, Harry…"

Harry cligna doucement des yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la trop forte lumière. Il les rouvrit doucement et aperçut une silhouette floue à côté de lui. Il gémit. Il plissa faiblement des yeux et reconnut la personne: c'était le professeur McGonagall!

"Harry! Oh, tu m'as fait si peur… Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un médicomage", intima-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement à la recherche du médicomage Donnely.

Depuis quand le professeur McGonagall le tutoyait? Harry sentit quelque chose sur son nez et sa bouche et après un moment de réflexion intense, réalisa que c'était un masque à oxygène. "Une méthode moldue?" se demanda-t-il, complètement perdu. Il entendait aussi un bip régulier agaçant, comme le tic tac d'une montre. "Je suis dans un hôpital?" se dit-il. Puis, soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa dispute avec Ron et Hermione, la première tâche avec le dragon, le brouillard noir, et Maugrey qui n'était pas Maugrey… Il essaya de relever la tête mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Il commença à paniquer. Il voulut appeler quelqu'un mais ne réussi pas à émettre de son.

Soudain, un nouveau visage apparut au-dessus de lui. Cette personne lui disait avec un grand sourire au lèvres:

"Enfin réveillé, Mr Potter. On commençait à se faire du souci… N'essayez pas de parler pour l'instant."

Le médicomage Donnely se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose et lui dit:

"Il devra rester ici encore une petite semaine mais sinon tout va bien. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, sa guérison sera deux fois plus rapide."

Le professeur hocha la tête et regarda Harry qui s'était endormi. Elle était soulagée! C'était comme si un grand poids sur son cœur s'était évaporé.

"Je reviendrais demain", annonça-t-elle au médicomage qui était penché sur Harry. "Il faut que j'aille prévenir le directeur Dumbledore."

Et sur-ce, elle sortit de la chambre et transplana à Pré-au-Lard, son habituelle sévérité oubliée.

* * *

C'était l'heure du dîner à Poudlard et la grande salle résonnait des discussions des élèves. Ron et Hermione regardaient la grande table nerveusement. Il manquait le professeur McGonagall et le directeur. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry? Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent et sortirent dans le Hall, suivis d'autres étudiants. Hermione, les bras chargés de livres, disait à Ron: 

"On n'a qu'à aller demander à Rogue s'il sait où est le professeur McGonagall…"

"Ah oui?" dit Ron d'un ton ironique. "Et s'il nous demande pourquoi on veut voir McGonagall, on lui répond quoi, hein?"

"Qu'elle n'était pas là au dîner et que ça a peut-être un rapport avec Harry", répondit Hermione tout simplement.

"Oui, et tu sais à quel point il adore Harry", rétorqua Ron l'air exaspéré. Il soupira et gronda: "Non mais Hermione, reprend-toi! C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'elle n'est pas là au dîner et c'est à chaque fois la même histoire…"

"Oui, mais cette fois le professeur Dumbledore non plus n'était pas là!" assena-t-elle.

"Et alors? Il avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à faire."

"Tu ne te soucie pas de Harry!" s'emporta alors Hermione qui n'aimait pas qu'on la contredise. "Si je te dis que ça a un rapport avec lui! Tu refuses toujours de me croire, c'est pas croyable! Tu…"

"La belette et la sang-de-bourbe se disputent eux aussi? Décidément depuis que Potty est à moitié mort, rien ne va plus!" ironisa quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ron et Hermione arrêtèrent immédiatement de se disputer et se retournèrent furieusement.

"Ta gueule Malefoy!" hurla Ron en serrant les poings.

"Oh oh! On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Il est vraiment en train de mourir pour que vous réagissiez comme ça?" ricana Draco Malefoy, entouré de sa bande de Serpentard. "S'il est même pas capable de se défendre contre un misérable mangemort, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra?" Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Malefoy passa sa main sur ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés, l'air satisfait de sa tirade, avec un petit rictus arrogant au coin des lèvres.

Ron avait sorti sa baguette et Hermione ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, trop occuper à se calmer pour ne pas étrangler Malefoy.

"Tais-toi, Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un lâche!" dit quelqu'un dans la foule qui s'était attroupée. Cédric Diggory joua des coudes et vint se planter devant Malefoy, le surmontant d'une tête. "Redis encore une fois quelque chose sur Harry et je te jure que tu regretteras toute ta vie tes paroles", menaça-t-il.

Malefoy le fixa d'un air méprisant puis fit signe aux Serpentard de le suivre. Avant de partir, il lâcha: "Un jour, Diggory, toi aussi tu finiras comme Potter…" Et il descendit les marches qui menaient aux cachots.

Cédric le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Il les regarda avec une lueur d'excuse dans les yeux et leur demanda:

"Quand vous irez voir Harry, est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire merci de ma part? Dîtes-lui aussi que sans lui, j'aurais été dernier ou peut-être plus là."

"De quoi tu parles?" ronchonna Ron en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

"Il comprendra, dîtes-lui s'il-vous-plait", supplia Cédric.

"Bien sûr!" dit aussitôt Hermione en regardant Ron qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose de pas très aimable. "Demain matin, on ira le voir et on lui dira."

"Merci. Et n'écoutez pas ce que dit Malefoy, ce n'est qu'un petit sang pur arrogant", conseilla-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en pensant tous les deux la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait Harry à Cédric pour qu'il lui soit si reconnaissant? Ron rangea sa baguette magique et commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, trop perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione dit le mot de passe et s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la salle commune lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella:

"Miss Granger! Mr Weasley!"

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et virent leur directrice de maison marcher précipitamment à leur encontre. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron qui se grattait l'arrière-train. Le professeur McGonagall arriva et leur chuchota, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres:

"Il est réveillé."

* * *

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient de nouveau dans la chambre de Harry. Hermione tenait comme à son habitude la main de Harry et le fixait, attendant qu'il se réveille. Ron, lui, était toujours à maugréer et à ronchonner à propos des évènements de ce matin. On était dimanche et, lors du petit déjeuner, ils avaient reçu quelque chose de pas très agréable. Une beuglante de la part de Mme Weasley. 

_Flash-back_

"Ron?"

"Mmm?" marmonna Ron, encore endormi.

"Regarde, ce ne serait pas Errol par hasard?"

Ron leva la tête et vit un hibou voler vers eux. C'était effectivement Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley.

"Oui, et alors?" demanda-t-il pas très réveillé.

"La lettre…"

"Mmm?"

"Je crois que c'est une beuglante, Ron", dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

La tête de Ron se redressa si vite que l'on entendit son cou craquer. Il était parfaitement réveillé maintenant. Tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle suivaient du regard le hibou portant la tristement célèbre lettre rouge fumante. C'était toujours un moment de divertissement lorsque quelqu'un en recevait une. Ginny et Ron avait pâli d'un coup, tandis que les jumeaux observaient Ron en ricanant méchamment. Errol posa la lettre entre Ron et Hermione et reparti après avoir piqué un morceau de pain.

La beuglante explosa avant que l'un des deux n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ET HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" tonna la voix de Mme Weasley.

On entendit Fred et George murmurer: "Quand maman dit les noms entiers, ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir de la castagne!"

"COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSEZ FAIRE CA A HARRY? CE PAUVRE GARCON A CONNU ASSEZ DE MALHEUR COMME CA POUR QUE VOUS LE RENIEZ! RON, TON PERE EST AU COURANT ET CROIS-MOI, NOUS EN REPARLERONS FACE À FACE. HERMIONE, JE SUIS TRES DECU DE TON COMPORTEMENT ENVERS LUI! VOUS AVEZ INTERET À VOUS EXCUSER PROPREMENTSINON…"

Et la beuglante s'enflamma et retomba sur la table en un petit paquet de cendres. Ron avait pratiquement disparu sous la table, les oreilles en feu et Hermione, le visage rouge de honte, se cachait vainement derrière un de ses grimoires. La Grande Salle était silencieuse et personne n'eût envie de rigoler. Les élèves ne savaient pas encore que Harry était réveillé, la Gazette du Sorciers devait arriver dans quelques minutes. Ron et Hermione se levèrent de table et marchèrent rapidement hors de la Grande Salle, abandonnant leur petit-déjeuner.

_Fin du Flash-back_

"C'est les jumeaux", grognait Ron. "Je suis sûr qu'ils nous ont dénoncé… Ils vont voir, je vais les…"

"Chut, Ron! Je crois qu'il a bougé!" chuchota Hermione en se penchant sur Harry. Ron s'approcha lui aussi du lit et regarda son meilleur ami.

Harry avait mal, mais un peu moins que le jour précédent. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite et essaya de se rappeler où il était. Ah oui, St Mangouste. Il sentait une présence à côté de lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit deux familières silhouettes penchées au-dessus de lui. Il reconnut Ron et Hermione. Il tourna légèrement la tête avec un gémissement et regarda sa main qui était dans celle d'Hermione. Il ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer l'aiguille enfoncée dans le creux de son coude.

"Harry! Comment vas-tu?" dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

"Stupide question" pensa Harry qui gémit en réponse. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas parler à cause du masque à oxygène.

"Salut", dit Ron timidement.

Harry ne voulait pas les voir. Ils l'avaient abandonnés et maintenant qu'il était à l'hôpital, ils regrettaient! Doucement, il essaya de bouger sa main. C'était un effort presque surhumain pour lui mais il réussi à lentement enlever sa main de celle d'Hermione.

Hermione ne bougea pas et fixa sa main vide puis Harry qui la regarda. Il tourna légèrement la tête et fixa Ron puis le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôpital. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot, se leva et dit d'une petite voix suraiguë:

"Je suis désolée, Harry". Et elle sortit de la chambre en courant.

Ron se leva lui aussi et avec un air vraiment sincère sur le visage, déclara: "Moi aussi, Harry."

Et il s'en alla lui aussi. Harry qui fixait toujours le plafond se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix de ne pas leur pardonner. Mais il n'hésita pas longtemps et sa dernière pensée avant de se rendormir fut: "A leur tour…"

* * *

Harry se tenait assis dans son lit et lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il s'était réveillé et il allait beaucoup mieux. Le médicomage Donnely était vraiment sympathique et Harry appréciait son étrange sens de l'humour. Il pouvait maintenant respirer sans le masque à oxygène mais ne pouvait pas encore sortir de son lit. Son corps était encore trop faible. 

Harry posa son magazine et regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre était assez grande, avec une table en bois verni dans un coin, quelques chaises alignées le long du mur pour les visiteurs et trois fenêtres qui illuminaient la pièce. Il soupira en pensant que le tout était décidemment trop blanc.

"On dirait l'infirmerie…" grogna-t-il dans la chambre vide.

"Mme Pomfrey serait contente de l'entendre", répondit une voix douce.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait là, un air amusé sur le visage.

"Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?", demanda-t-il poliment en venant s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit où se trouvait Harry.

"Bien, Monsieur", répondit Harry. Le professeur le regarda d'un air insistant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et Harry rectifia: "Je vais mieux…"

"J'ai entendu dire que tu pourrais sortir dans quelques jours."

"Oui, Monsieur", dit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Un bonbon au citron?" proposa Dumbledore en lui en présentant un avec un sourire.

Harry regarda le bonbon et rigola doucement:

"Certaines choses ne changeront jamais! Non, merci, je n'ai pas encore le droit d'en manger."

Le médicomage Donnely lui avait imposé un régime strict sur la nourriture. Non pas à cause de son poids bien au contraire, mais parce que certains aliments ne pouvaient pas se mélanger avec les potions qu'il devait prendre.

"Tu as raison, Harry", avoua Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants de malice. "Je raffole de ses bonbons!" Il déballa le papier qui entourait le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche. "Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler de mes goûts culinaires – qui sont assez particuliers à propos – mais pour te parler de tes amis, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley."

"Ce ne sont plus mes amis", répliqua Harry en regardant ses draps.

"Harry, regarde-moi", ordonna gentiment le professeur Dumbledore. "Je sais que tu les aimes, cela se voit dans tes yeux. Tu ne devrais pas te détourner d'eux comme cela. L'amitié et l'amour sont des forces, Harry."

"C'est eux qui m'ont abandonné", indiqua Harry d'une voix peinée, "je ne leur avais rien fait et…" Les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Il n'avait pas revu Ron et Hermione depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il y a quatre jours. Et ils lui manquaient…

"L'erreur est humaine, Harry. Toi et tes amis êtes à un âge où l'on expérimente. Ils étaient jaloux et leur réaction a été de ne plus te parler; ils ont fait une erreur mais ne la referont plus. C'est en se trompant que l'on apprend. Ils regrettent énormément, le sais-tu? Tu leur manques comme ils te manquent, Harry…"

Harry ne disait rien, il écoutait Dumbledore, et regardait son bras, refusant de croiser son regard. Il avait raison…

"Tu devrais essayer de leur parler… Je ne t'oblige pas, ce n'est qu'un conseil. Mais c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais à ta place."

Il se leva et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et dit d'une voix douce et gentille:

"Je dois y aller. Réfléchi à ce que je viens de te dire et guéris vite."

Harry ne bougea pas et entendit le directeur refermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une partie de lui voulait ignorer Ron et Hermione tandis qu'une autre voulait aller leur parler et rigoler avec eux, comme les années précédentes.

* * *

"Bonjour Harry!" salua joyeusement le médicomage Donnely en entrant dans la chambre de Harry. "Tu es prêt pour aller faire un petit tour?" 

Harry se redressa contre ses oreillers et répondit, surpris:

"Un petit tour?"

"Et oui, un petit tour…" rétorqua le médicomage en prenant son pouls. Voilà déjà six jours que Harry s'était réveillé et il devait rentrer à Poudlard dans quarante-huit heures. "Si tu veux retourner à l'école, il faut bien voir si tu tiens debout."

"On va où?" demanda Harry, réjoui de pouvoir enfin prendre l'air.

"Oh, pas très loin, on va juste se balader dans les couloirs. Ca devrait être déjà assez fatiguant pour toi", dit le médicomage en prenant son bras. "Je vais t'enlever l'intraveineuse maintenant, je ne crois plus que tu en ais besoin…"

Harry grimaça un peu en sentant l'aiguille être retirée de son bras. Le médicomage lui tendit une paire de pantoufles et l'aida à sortir du lit. Dès qu'Harry mit un pied par terre, tout commença à tourner autour de lui. Il s'agrippa au bras du médicomage en attendant que le vertige passe.

"Prêt?" demanda le médicomage après un moment.

"Oui", répondit Harry qui tenait toujours son bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent dans le couloir brillamment éclairé. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci, il était encore tôt et les visites commençaient dans cinq minutes. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à un escalier, Harry se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers l'autre aile du bâtiment.

"Harry", commença le médicomage Donnely. "J'aimerais que tu voies un psychomage."

"Un quoi?"

"Tu as parfaitement entendu, Harry. C'est pour ton bien, tu sais", dit-il.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un psycho… heu… enfin, ce que vous avez dit", avoua Harry en se maudissant d'avoir été élevé par des moldus.

"Un psychomage. C'est l'équivalent d'un psychologue pour les moldus", expliqua patiemment le médicomage.

"Quoi?" s'insurgea Harry en s'arrêtant. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'en voir un!"

"Harry, je sais qu'avant d'atterrir dans mon service, tu ne mangeais pas ou presque et que tu avais du mal à dormir. Les tests que nous avons fait nous l'on indiqué clairement, Harry. Et je sais que tu étais déprimé ces derniers temps. Tes professeurs l'ont remarqué, tu sais."

"Je… heu… Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psychomage!" dit Harry, pris au dépourvu.

"La dépression est une maladie, et elle peut devenir grave si on ne répond pas au besoin de son corps", insista le médicomage en regardant Harry. "Je n'ai pas averti tes professeurs sur le fait que tu ne mangeais pas assez mais je pourrais. Il faut que tu voies un psychomage, Harry."

"Mais je n'ai pas envie!" s'écria-t-il.

"Ou au moins que tu parles à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressens", continua le médicomage en ignorant Harry. "Pas tes amis, ils sont trop jeunes, mais un adulte sérieux qui t'écouterais. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un…?"

"Non!" grommela aussitôtHarry.

"Alors je ne te laisse pas le choix", déclara-t-il. "Je fais ça pour ta santé, Harry…"

"Non, s'il-vous-plait!" supplia Harry. "Je veux bien parler à quelqu'un alors…"

"Tu connais une personne à qui tu pourrais parler régulièrement?" demanda alors le médicomage, triomphant.

"Je crois mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse venir…" dit Harry en se calmant. Les couloirs commençaient à se remplir et Harry n'aimait pas que des gens le voient. "Il s'appelle Remus Lupin mais…"

"Très bien!" l'interrompit le médicomage, content d'avoir réglé ce problème. "Je vais en parler à ton directeur pour qu'il laisse cette personne venir te voir et…"

Il s'arrêta de parler en apercevant deux adolescents qui les regardaient. Harry suivit son regard et vit Ron et Hermione. Le médicomage tint son bras plus fermement et le tira doucement vers ses deux amis. Il se planta devant les deux jeunes gens qui semblaient intimidés et leur dit, d'un ton sérieux:

"Je vais vous laissez discuter avec Harry, mais faites attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Ramenez-le dans sa chambre dans cinq minutes environ, il est très fatigué." Et sur ce, il lâcha Harry et parti précipitamment vers son bureau avant que l'un des trois adolescents n'est le temps de protester.

"Salut, Harry", dirent timidement Ron et Hermione après un moment de silence.

Harry ne répondit pas et se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre. Il essaya d'avancer seul, mais sans l'aide du médicomage, ce n'était pas facile. Il s'appuya contre un mur le temps que son vertige passe. Soudain, il sentit un bras se glisser sous le sien et il leva le regard. C'était Hermione. Elle lui sourit timidement et Ron vint se placer de l'autre côté de Harry.

Harry voulut se dégager mais les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se ravisa et commença à marcher vers sa chambre avec Ron et Hermione.

"Tu sais, Harry, on est vraiment désolés", dit Ron en regardant le carrelage.

"Oui, on a été de parfaits imbéciles", continua Hermione timidement.

"Je sais", répliqua Harry d'un ton froid.

Il y eut un moment de silence mal à l'aise. Puis, Hermione reprit:

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir engueulé, Harry, c'était entièrement ma faute."

"Tu viens de remarquer?" dit Harry ironiquement. Ca lui faisait de la peine de leur parler sur ce ton mais ils devaient comprendre.

"Et moi j'étais jaloux…", avoua Ron dans un murmure. "Contrairement à toi, je suis pauvre, toujours dans l'ombre de mes frères et ma sœur, et je n'ai jamais eu mon instant de gloire. Hermione m'a aidé à comprendre tout ça…"

"Tu crois peut-être que j'aime être célèbre?" cria Harry. "Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça pourtant… Tu aurais préféré que toute ta famille meurs pour être connu, hein?"

"Non, je… heu…tu", bafouilla Ron en baissant la tête.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Harry et l'auror les laissa passer. Harry s'assit sur son lit, les jambes tremblantes. Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et Ron resta debout près d'elle.

"Ecoute, Harry, on a été hypocrites et idiots et tout ce que tu veux et on le sait", chuchota Hermione en se tordant les mains. "Le professeur McGonagall nous l'a dit aussi…"

"Oui, et maman nous a envoyé une beuglante et…"

"Tu crois que ça suffit pour vous faire pardonner?" s'écria alors Harry. Toute la peine qu'il avait ressentie ce dernier mois remonta à la surface. Entendre ses meilleurs amis aussi désemparés et aussi sincères fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et il cria: "Vous m'avez abandonné! J'avais peur à cause de la première tâche, je n'avais pas envie de participer et au lieu de me soutenir, vous avez fait tout le contraire! Vers qui j'aurai pu me tourner, hein? Vers qui? Les Dursley? Vous savez très bien comment ils sont. D'autres élèves? Vu leurs réactions, je ne crois pas…"

Ron et Hermione avait eux aussi des larmes qui roulaient le long de leur joues, mais des larmes de honte. Harry continuait:

"J'étais tout seul! Tout seul avec un putain de brouillard noir qui m'avait attaqué, tout seul avec un dragon, tout seul avec un mangemort! Et maintenant vous regrettez mais c'est trop tard!"

"Harry", sanglota Hermione, "je te jure que l'on est désolés…"

"Pas maintenant Hermione, je veux être seul", dit Harry en regardant ses mains. "Laissez-moi."

Ron prit Hermione par le bras et la tira vers la porte. Il se retourna etdit doucement:

"Cédric te remercie.Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il nous a dit de te dire que sans toi il aurait été dernier ou peut-être plus là."

Et il sortit, non sans avoir regardé Harry tristement. Harry se retrouva seul dans sa chambre silencieuse et éclata en sanglot, la tête enfouie dans son coussin.

* * *

On était samedi soir et Harry se tenait dans le Hall avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait été relâché de St Mangouste il y a une heure et le directeur était venu le chercher pour le ramener à Poudlard et discuter de ses rendez-vous avec Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou était venu voir Harry le jour précédent et avait été plus que ravi de discuter avec lui. Le directeur et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Remus vienne parler avec Harry tous les samedi matin. 

Et maintenant, Harry était de retour à Poudlard, chez lui. Il était assez fatigué mais ne rêvait que d'une chose: retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir deux semaines plus tôt.

"Le mot de passe est _Croupton en prison_", renseigna Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres. "Quand les Gryffondor ont appris l'identité du mangemort, ils ont tous insisté pour mettre ce mot de passe. Je dois aller discuter de quelque chose avec le ministre, je n'ai pas besoin de t'accompagner?" demanda-t-il une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

"Non merci, Monsieur, ça ira", dit Harry qui ne tenait plus sur place. "Merci de m'avoir ramené."

"Je vois que tu es impatient de retrouver tes camarades… Je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée, Harry… et ne te fatigues pas trop", conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des couloirs sombres.

Harry se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'il put vers la tour de Gryffondor. Quand il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il dit le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle était bombée de monde et la plupart des élèves étaient penchés sur de longs parchemins ou sur des grimoires dont le contenu avait l'air ennuyeux. Les autres jouaient avec des cartes explosives ou aux échecs. Soudain, Colin Crivey leva la tête et aperçut Harry. Ses yeux devinrent grands comme des soucoupes et il cria:

"HARRY!"

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et suivirent son regard. Soudain, une bombe sembla explosée dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés en même temps pour venir voir Harry. Les jumeaux étaient de nouveau montés sur une table et scandaient: "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"Comment tu vas?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"

"Bon retour parmis nous!"

"Tu nous a manqué…"

"Trop cool avec le dragon!"

Tous les élèves avaient quelque chose à lui dire et ils étaient tous agglutinés autour de Harry. Harry les remercia du mieux qu'il put, et soudain, il éclata de rire. Tous les Gryffondor autour de lui le regardèrent bizarrement et Harry, les larmes aux yeux, leur dit simplement:

"Ca fait du bien d'être de retour."

Et tout le monde recommença à brailler. Fred commença à distribuer des bièraubeurres qu'il avait secrètement apportées de Pré-au-Lard avec George. Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres en accepta une volontiers. George leva sa bouteille et hurla:

"A Harry! Notre chasseur de dragons!"

Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent et burent quelques gorgées du liquide pétillant. Soudain, le sourire d'Harry s'effaça de son visage et il fixa Ron et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver. Peu à peu, la salle commune devint silencieuse et Dean dit aux étudiants:

"Retournez dans vos dortoirs ou laissez-les! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires…"

La plupart des élèves, bouteilles à la main retournèrent à leur précédentes occupations, non sans jeter des coups d'œil curieux au trio, qui se regardait, l'air gêné. D'autres élèvesmontèrent dans leur dortoir chercher des friandises pour la fête qui allait se tenir dans quelques minutes. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry l'interrompit en levant sa main. Il avala sa salive bruyamment et leur proposa d'une petite voix:

"On oublie tout?"

Et là, Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri et se jeta dans les bras de Harry, entraînant Ron avec elle. Ils se mirent tous les trois à pleurer comme des madeleines, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

"Vous me ferez plus jamais ça, hein?" sanglota Harry en serrant Ron et Hermione dans ses bras.

"Jamais!" répondirent simultanément les deux entre deux sanglots.

"On pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps, vous trouvez pas?" dit Ron en reniflant.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, leurs pleurs se mêlant à leurs rires. Les autres élèves les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Les trois se séparèrent et Hermione fit apparaître des mouchoirs. Finalement tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas? se disaient-ils.

Mais ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point ils avaient tort. Ils ne savaient pas encore que Croupton s'évaderait d'Azkaban avec les Lestrange; ils ne savaient pas que la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers serait un portoloin, que Cédric mourrait et que Voldemort renaîtrait grâce au sang de Harry.

Oh non, ils ignoraient tout cela, mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient de ce moment de bonheur, ensemble tous les trois, de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde.

LA FIN

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop triste... Désolée pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas qu'ils se réconcilient mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser séparés et fachés... ça me faisait trop de peine!_

_Laissez-moi des reviews!_

_Je vous souhaite tous de très bonnes vacances et peut-être à la rentrée! A bientôt!_

_Emmeraude_


End file.
